


I'll Never Get Out of This World Alive

by Groot_the_tree



Series: Becoming a Family [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholic Tony Stark, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breaking Up & Making Up, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Eventual Pepper/Tony - Freeform, Extremis Pepper Potts, F/M, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, Happy Hogan is a Good Bro, Iron Man 1, Iron Man 3, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Kid Peter Parker, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark Friendship, Pepperony is endgame, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Post-Iron Man 1, Pre-Canon, Precious Peter Parker, Rehabilitation, Slow Burn, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_the_tree/pseuds/Groot_the_tree
Summary: Tony's alcoholism is going too far when Pepper decides to step up and say something, giving him the ultimatum, her and their relationship or alcohol. Tony doesn't know all the variables in the equation and waits until it's too late to do something to help himself for once.Set pre-Ironman and leads up to the movie, canon divergent.(Also worth noting that Pepperony will be endgame, pun intended.)
Relationships: Aldrich Killian/Pepper Potts, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Becoming a Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937443
Comments: 9
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

“Tony, I think this is something we have to address,” Pepper says, sighing and looking up at her boyfriend who had just stumbled into the kitchen as she was fixing her own lunch. 

She hadn’t seen him since the party the night before when she had lost count of how many drinks he had before passing out on the sofa and having to be carried to his bed by Happy and Rhodey. It was clear to see from how he was holding himself that he was still struggling with the after-effects of the drinks. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He says, going to get some of the coffee left over from the day before, making some more but drinking the old while he waits, it was better than nothing. 

“You know exactly what I’m talking about.” Pepper counters, looking at him, ready to take on the brat that Tony could be when he wanted. “You’re wearing your clothes from last night, you drank until you passed out for the third time this week and it’s only Friday, I know it’s going to happen a couple more times at least. It’s becoming a problem Tony and something needs to be done about it.” 

Tony rolls his eyes, looking tired and annoyed at her, “No, what’s becoming a problem is you telling me what I can and can’t do while trying to control my life.” He states, “I have a hangover. This isn’t the time for this discussion, Pepper.” 

“You are always hungover these days, and to you, there will never be a good time for this discussion. I’m not trying to tell you what you can and can’t do but for your health and for this relationship, you need to do something.” She says, firmly, stepping close to him. 

They had been together for years and by now she knew how he worked and what works on him, her being the more dominant, stating things as they are, eventually gets to him. Sometimes it may still take a while and he would come back as though it was all his idea but as long as he understood and eventually did what was best then she would take him claiming it as his own idea. 

“So what?!” He says, quite loudly as he throws his hands up, “I drink sometimes. You’ve always known that. Why is it a problem now? And this relationship? Are you breaking up with me?” He asks, as though he couldn’t believe what she was saying, a laugh escaping him, though it was humorless, at the look on her face. “You are.” 

“You’re right, you have always drunk. A lot. But it’s getting worse, especially since you’ve taken on more work with the company. Slow down or stop but I think you need to do something before you end up dead, Tony. Then there won’t be any question about this relationship. So yes. I am asking you to go to rehab or slow down on your own if you can, or I’m breaking up with you.” She admits, softly, “I’m not going to do this to myself and stay here while you’re off doing who knows what or who. While you’re parting and throwing your life away. You’re smart, Tony, you can do a lot of good and drinking and waisting those talents aren’t it. It’s your decision what you do but it is your decision, me or the alcohol.” 

Tony looks at her for a moment, suddenly realizing she was meaning it before nodding. “I see how it is then. I don’t need this. I’m going out.” He states, standing, draining the last of his cup of coffee before walking out of the house, leaving Pepper alone in the large empty house. 

She sighs and falls back on one of the chairs, thinking that was it, Tony had made his decision. She felt numb, empty, as she pulled out her phone and called Rhodes, she was going to be needing someone to help her move out of this house and somewhere else. If she and Tony weren’t going to be together anymore she couldn’t stay here and she didn’t expect him to leave his house. 

It wasn’t long after the call had ended that Rhodes walked into the room where Pepper was. She looked up at him, knowing she looked tired. The time it took him to get there, though it had been short, had given her long enough to think and wonder if she had really made the right choice in giving Tony the ultimatum. 

Rhodes nods, walking over and holding out a hand to help her up, “You’ve done what you had to do, Pepper, you need to get out of here and get someone else. I’ve seen how he’s been lately and he needs to sort this out for himself, I don’t think anyone else is going to be able to get him there.” He admits to her, knowing it was hard for both of them to admit. 

“Yeah, you’re right.” Pepper agrees, standing up, “I just…care about him, you know. It’s going to be weird and it hurts knowing I’m not as important to him as the alcohol is.” She admits, “But I can’t help but wondering what he would do if he knew the truth. Should I tell him? I hate being so indecisive about things.” 

“Right now? Honestly, I don’t think that’s something he needs to have put on him with everything else, as bad as that is to say. In the future, if he gets help, then you should tell him but until then I think it will only be more pressure on him and he’ll become who he always despised. History would repeat itself and the world doesn’t need another Tony Stark, no matter how great people may think this one is.” 

Pepper nods as they set out around the house, packing things up and having a moving company to help them carry boxes out to the van. She couldn’t keep back the few tears falling out of her eyes as the last of the boxes were carried out of the room house and she looked around, no longer the place she and Tony shared but only where he lives, the only remaining objects. 

They were out of the house by the time Tony stumbled back into the house that night, too drunk to even notice the changes as he passes out on the sofa, once again. 

The shock the changes brought the next morning took a while to register. He sat on the sofa, looking around, still in the clothes from not two days ago, trying to figure out what the difference was, unable to point out exactly what it was. 

He stands to go to get more coffee, once again finding only what he had made the day before when it hit him. The furniture and little objects that Pepper had added to his house through the years were now gone. All that remained was his stuff. The house felt empty and cold suddenly, knowing he was the only one that was there, completely alone, no more random little things that Pepper seemed to collect sitting around, not more annoying little mechanical things that were distracting or bright objects that he couldn’t find out just what they were. Just his monochrome house, boring, cold, empty, and suddenly dark.

With the weight of this information, he sits down, unable to believe it. She wasn’t bluffing. Why had he thought she was? Pepper never bluffs. If she said she was going to do something, she was going to do it unless stopped before she did. 

What was he to do now?

Only one thought came to his mind as he stands and walks over to his collection of scotch and picked up a bottle, pouring himself a glass and downing it. As soon as he realizes what he had done though, the glass was thrown against the wall. 

Maybe she had been, right? Maybe the amount he was drinking had become a problem and maybe he needed to stop. Or slow down at least. That sounded more like him. 

With that thought he decides the best way to slow down was to distract himself from the alcohol and what was going on around him so he went to take a shower, shave and finally change into some clean clothes before making his way down into his lab, feeling fresh and comfortable. Maybe this wouldn’t be so hard with the distraction of his projects. 

This only proved successful for a little while as he worked until his current project was finished and decided a celebratory drink was in order. That was fine, one drink, he could manage that, it wouldn’t be drinking too much. 

But then one drink turned to two and two to four and just like that, Tony Stark found himself passed out drunk for the third night in a roll. 

-

Pepper sighs as she hears nothing from Tony the rest of the day or during the next. Where could he be and was he dead yet? As much as she hated it, she wouldn’t be surprised if he was dead after a couple of days without her. 

Making a call to Rhodes, she asks if he heard from Tony and, upon hearing no, she starts to worry more. One more call to Happy and the fear diminished somewhat. 

He had heard from him but only because he was driving him to another bar. Of course, that was what he was doing, nothing had changed. She needed to forget about him and stop worrying so much, nothing she could do would change Tony’s mind so she needed to take her mind off of it. The only problem was she no longer had work to be done and wasn’t in a relationship, the two things she had been relying on to keep her busy. 

She looks around the apartment she was now living in and pushes herself up, deciding to start redecorating or finish decorating, as some of her stuff remained in boxes from the move. She hopes that once everything is put away and has a place that she will feel better, more like she’s where she belongs and not alone in an empty apartment where she shouldn’t be. 

The next few days passed slowly for them both, Tony slowly becoming worse as Pepper began to regret her decision more and more. 

That didn’t last forever though as Pepper had been set up on a date by one of her friends, a guy named Aldrich Killian, he had seemed nice enough and, while she still wasn’t sure she was over Tony enough to make it work, it couldn’t hurt to get out of her apartment that only served to make her feel more alone and sad than she had been in years. 

It was on that date that she had seen the news, playing on a screen in the corner of the restaurant, “CEO Billionaire of Stark Industries checks into a rehab facility”. She turned back from the screen to the plate in front of her and picks through her food, listening to Aldrich as he talks, telling her about him. Apparently, her friend had told him all about her and now he wanted to repay the favor. At least he knew about Tony and therefore why she was being so quiet for the rest of the meal. 

He walked her to her apartment after dinner and kissed her on the cheek, having a short talk where they scheduled their next date. 

As she walked into her bedroom, Pepper couldn’t help but smile softly, the evening had gone quite well, overall, things were great, Aldrich was nice enough, even if he wasn’t Tony but she couldn’t compare every guy to him. And things were seeming to go well for Tony as well, getting himself into rehab and all. She couldn’t help but wonder if Happy and Rhodes didn’t have something to do with that but she didn’t ask as she got ready for bed and settled in for the night, feeling a calm and peacefulness settle over her that hadn’t been there in a while. Maybe things would start to look up after all. 

Tony had Happy drive him to the facility, thinking this would be for the best, the past week he had been slowly getting worse and had learned just what Pepper had been talking about with his drinking. He needed help and to get his life together before it was over.

And maybe, he would get Pepper back in the process. 

With that thought in mind, he checked himself into rehab for sixty days, two months of this place. He could tell by looking around that he was going to be bored out of his mind but in the process at least there would be no alcohol to tempt him. He would get sober and be forced to stay that way for the two months he’d be there. 

He might be able to survive this.   
With the thoughts of what he has to gain and no thoughts about what he would be losing, he carries his bag in, letting it get searched through before being assigned a room when nothing was found in his clothes. He sits the bag down and looks around the room, the decorations were horrible and so was the color of the room, it didn’t take him long to decide to donate money to some of these places once he gets out of here in the hopes they would sort some of the room disasters out. It was a decor crime. 

At least there were other places for him to be and things he had to do throughout the day so he wasn’t just sitting staring at the room all day. He could survive this.

He puts his clothes away before leaving to find the room he was told to meet some of the other people at, hoping for something interesting to happen so he doesn’t die of boredom. 

Pepper had met up with Aldrich again a couple of days later and, knowing where Tony was, didn’t find her mind straying from the conversation or the date nearly as much as she had the first time. She had to admit he was nice and seemed to care about her enough. He listened and she did in turn, things were going well between the two of them. 

She told him about Tony and their relationship, why it had ended and the situation she was now in without him. He seemed to understand and know Tony well enough to see the issues and why she had been worried about him. It had been nice, talking to someone who understands and listens to her the way he does. She did like how stubborn Tony had been but this was a good change. He seemed to really care about her already and it was only the second date. 

Like the first time he takes her back home and kisses her, she can’t help but feel like a teenager the way they were acting and felt the need to break that feeling. 

“Why don’t you come in?” She asks, smiling at him as she unlocks the door. 

Aldrich smiles and nods, “Yeah, I can do that.” He responds, following her into her apartment and looking around and taking it in. 

“Wine?” Pepper asks, setting her stuff down and taking her coat off, heading to the small bar. 

“Yeah, thank you.” He responds, sitting down on the sofa while she pours the wine and comes back over, sitting next to him and reaching him one of the glasses as she takes a sip from her own. 

He accepts it, looking to her as he takes a drink and moves closer, “Have I told you how nice you look tonight?” He asks, eyes going over the reviling blue dress she was wearing.

Pepper laughs softly and nods, “It might have come up, yeah.” She responds, quietly. 

They look at each other, staring into the other’s eyes and they slowly move in, kissing, slow and careful at first before becoming more rough and passionate. 

The next morning Pepper woke up to see Aldrich still laying beside her, still asleep. She smiles softly to herself, quite content to stay where she was. Perhaps this was something she was rushing into, especially so soon after Tony but she didn’t mind and it would seem he didn’t either. Though she couldn’t keep herself from wondering if she was the reason Tony checked in to that place and if he was expecting her to wait for him. He was the one that had declined her offer and went out to get drunk once again, after all. She couldn’t just be expected to sit around waiting for him all the time, could she? 

She shakes those thoughts off as she feels Aldrich stirring beside her as he begins to wake up, a small smile forming once again as she whispers to him.

Tony, on the other hand, was not having nearly as much fun as Pepper. He found himself wishing he had tried for thirty days rather than sixty. 

The routine and having to actually care for himself for once was a strange change of pace and he didn’t much care for it, waking up every day at a specific time, getting three meals in, going to bed at a set time. It was a structure he had never had in his life before and he already knew it was going to be the first and, hopefully, the only thing to go once he was free of this place. 

Tony Stark was not a man of habit. 

-

The following months passed for Tony in the same way as the first day. Every moment planned out and scheduled for the next two months, counting down how long until he was free of the place and could get back to his lab, the thing he had missed the most. Along with the excitement of the outside world, of course, the most excitement he had in the facility was when it was burger day and even then they were nothing like the fast-food he always preferred.

As opposed to him, Pepper’s two months without Tony went by with increasingly more events taking place. 

To start there were only the occasional dates with Aldrich but time passed and it wasn’t long before she found herself loading up once again and moving in with him. It had been a month of dating before this happened and, as the second month came to a close she found herself with a ring on her left hand, engaged to a man she had known just over two months. 

It was fast-moving, sure, but that seemed to just be how they are. Once again, she finds herself comparing them to her and Tony and how slow starting that was, dancing around each other for months before even kissing, a few more months still before she moved into one of the extra rooms he had. They had been together a couple of years when they had broken up and still no talk of marriage. This was much faster but possibly the change she had needed. 

With the way, everything had been moving she had lost track of how long had passed and was shocked to hear, at the same time the rest of the world did, that Tony was leaving rehab that day and returning to his house. The press was all over it and, had times been different, she would have been running after him and the press, trying to control what was being released but now that job fell to someone else as she had other things going on and no longer worked for Tony. 

Of those other things going on was something that was sort of big news, something that was being seen now, having people talking and speculating. 

Pepper was pregnant and it was starting to show. This wasn’t news to her, in fact, she had known for a while now and had alerted Aldrich to it as well, not long after she had found out about it and now the knowledge was getting out to the world, enough people still interested in her life from where she had been in Tony’s before everything that happened. 

The pregnancy might have come at an inconvenient time but Pepper couldn’t say she wasn’t at least a little excited about it. 

-

“What is this?” Tony asks, picking up a magazine next to the counter of the store he was at with Happy after being released, having decided there might be a few things he needed to pick up, food and anything he didn’t want to use after being left for two months out of use. 

“What? A magazine. Those things that people used to look through out of boredom when waiting in a line.” Happy responds, looking at his phone. He only looks up when Tony smacks the back of his head with it. 

“I know that. I meant what was it about. Did you know about this?” He asks, showing him the cover of it. A photo of Pepper and another man, Aldrich, on the cover, her with a small bump and the ring in view, the words ‘Engagement and Pregnancy’ written under it. 

“Oh, I knew about the pregnancy but not about the engagement, good for them.” Happy responds, looking at it, “Oh look, your release is on page two.” He says in the hopes to distract him from it. 

Tony rolls his eyes and sighs as he puts the magazine back where it was from, moving up in line, putting the things he had up to pay for them. “I don’t know what I expected, honestly,” He comments, “That she would still be around, waiting? I shouldn’t have expected that from her after the way I just left and let her go, ignoring what she was asking me to do for days before deciding I should go through with it. She was right, you know. I did need help and feel better than before. Then again that burger and decent coffee might have been part of the reason.” He adds as they leave the store and get back in the car. 

“But how fast would she have had to move on that she’s already showing and engaged?” He asks, not letting this drop so easily. 

“One of her friends set her up in that week before you went into rehab.” Happy responds, starting the car to get Tony home. “Something about needing to get out and not sitting around missing you all the time, thinking about what stupid thing you might be doing.”

Tony rolls his eyes, “But why him?” He asks, “I mean, did you see his face? She could do better. She deserves better than him.”

“You’re just jealous.” 

“I’m not jealous.” He insists though he could tell Happy was right, even if he wasn’t going to just freely admit to it. 

They were silent the rest of the way back to Tony’s house, knowing it was best not to get into it any more than they already had to keep an argument from breaking out. They both knew the truth, after all, and everything that had happened because of it. 

Once they get to his house and things are put away, the first thing Tony does is fall back onto his bed. “Those concrete beds in that place were horrific. Who do I talk to about sending them money for better decoration and more comfortable furniture?” He asks, looking at Happy. 

“I’ll take care of it,” He says, dismissively. “Are you going to be okay here with, you know, everything that has changed?” He asks, looking around, feeling like this wasn’t the best topic to be brining up but someone needed to do it and he was the only one there. The knowledge Tony learned so soon after getting out of rehab would be more than enough reason for most people to relapse and Tony was never exactly the strongest person when it comes to alcohol and dangerous decisions. 

“Of course, I will be.” He responds, rolling his eyes, “Honestly, you treat me like a child.” 

He didn’t complain or say anything when Rhodes showed up that night and stayed with him, watching bad movies and ordering fast food. 

—

It was a week later when he saw Pepper again for the first time in months, smiling and laughing, that man by her side, he didn’t like him at all, there was just something about him that seemed off to him. He doesn’t say that though, knowing it wasn’t his place, though there was probably more than one glare sent his way. 

“You look great,” Pepper says, smiling at him. 

“Thank you, I feel…better.” He says, choosing his words carefully, knowing great wasn’t exactly it. He lost her but at least he wasn’t constantly hungover anymore, that was a plus. “You look, well, what they say about pregnant women seems to be true, bioluminescent, isn’t it?” 

Pepper laughs and looks down, hiding that her face was a little more red than it was before. Aldrich wraps his arm around her, not missing the moment the two were having and not liking it very much. 

“But really, you do look amazing,” Tony says, not missing the possessive movement between the other two and wanting nothing more than to punch Aldick in his face. 

“Tony, there’s something I should tell you.” Pepper starts, seeming to make a decision she had been unsure about for a while now, “I am-“

“You know,” Aldrich starts, sensing what she was about to say and wanting to put a stop to it, “I think it’s time we should be going, especially if we want to make those reservations. It’s been nice meeting you, Tony.” 

“Yeah, you too.” He states, nodding, looking annoyed at the man, not that it was a new development. 

Aldrich, with his arm still around Pepper, leads her away from Tony and where they had been talking, leaving him standing there, watching them. 

After a moment's consideration, he pulls out his phone and sends a text to Pepper, “If you still don’t have a job and wanting one, I wouldn’t mind having you back at SI. It could work out and I don’t have anyone doing PR.” He nods as he sends the text and turns to walk in the opposite direction they had gone in. 

It was a couple of minutes later that he got a text in response, “I can start back Monday.” He smiles, reading it, having her in his life, even if it was just as an employee, was better than not having her around at all. And he did miss talking to her and seeing her every day, even if it would hurt to be so close to her and not being able to talk to her. 

“I’ll see you then.” He responds before pulling up his texts with Rhodes and sending, “Take out and crap movie night?” With the turn, his thoughts had taken he decided it would be best if he wasn’t alone tonight, worried about what he might do. 

By the time he returned to his house he had a text from Rhodes confirming the plans and saying he’d be there soon. With that, Tony called to order Chinese and started searching for movies for them to watch. 

Rhodes arrived a little before the food but with the movie already up and ready for him, there was not much time for talking, which Tony was glad for. He didn’t want to have to explain to anyone why he needed this tonight.

They sat in silence, eating and watching the movie until the food was gone and the movie ended. Tony was working on getting the next up with he was stopped. 

“Okay, so what’s going on?” Rhodes asks, looking over at him, knowing it was something, “I can practically hear you thinking from here.” 

“It’s nothing I want to talk about,” Tony states, finding the movie and hitting play. 

Rhodes takes the remote and pauses it. “No, we need to talk about this, Tony. It’s Pepper, isn’t it? You know she told me you asked her to start working for you again and she said yes? You don’t regret that decision do you?” 

Tony sighs, realizing he’s not getting out of this discussion, “No, I did think it through before I did it. It’s just that I don’t-“ He stops, rubbing his face, “That guy she’s with seems like an ass. I hate him, she started to tell me something today, he cut her off and said they had to leave. I decided I needed to see her more. It might hurt just having her as an employee but it couldn’t hurt more than never seeing her, could it?” He asks, looking to Rhodes, seeming to genuinely be asking, “And she is great at her job.” 

“Tones, it’s best for you to do what you think is right here and what you need. If you think you and her can work together like that and it’s what you both need then go for it. You’re right, she is great at it and I’ve seen enough of Aldrich Killian, he’s worse than you are but she seems to like him and her friends approve of him. I don’t think it would be best for you to try to get in between them.” 

“Yeah, you’re probably right. I just don’t know what it would have been that she was going to tell me that he would have cut her off about. I mean it would be something he didn’t approve of. Maybe she still likes me more?” He suggests. 

Rhodes can’t help but laugh, “I’m sure you’re right there, Tony, feelings like you two had don’t just go away but I think it might be best to try moving on from those. She is and you should too.” 

Tony shakes his head, “I don’t think I can, Rhodey. Not really. I mean women and sleeping around is one thing but another relationship like that? I don’t think I’m even relatively interested in another person like I am her.” 

With a sigh, Rhodes's arm goes around Tony pulling him in for a hug. “I know.” He states. 

Tony pulls back and looks at him, “Drunk me might be okay with cuddling you but sober me would like to tell you to never do that again unless I’m drunk, at which point I think slapping me would be more important.”

Rhodes laughs and pulls back, “Noted. Start the damn movie.” 

And with that, the talking was over and it was back to bad movies and silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly just going through Iron man 1 with changes to include the story and changes made throughout. Some of the dialogue and situations are taken from it and obviously don't belong to me.   
> Also, won't be doing this for every movie but thought this one would be a good one to center this chapter around to give reasons and background to decisions made.

Months pass without much change, Tony would still call Rhodes or Happy over on occasion for a night when he felt it was needed, alternating between them now so neither would realize how often he needed this. On one occasion he even called Pepper but realized what he was doing before hanging up. He ignored the call when she tried to return it. 

The only real sign that time was passing was Pepper growing larger and more pregnant, seemingly with each day, even if that wasn’t really the case. She was becoming more annoyed with the comments about it as well. 

“It’s like they think I can’t see myself.” She told Tony as they made their way to a press conference. “I know I’m getting bigger, there’s a child in there. If I wasn’t gaining weight there would be a problem.”

Tony can’t help but smile. Even if this was with her and Killian, he thinks she’s beautiful pregnant like this. “You are growing a human inside you, you’re right, that would cause anyone to gain weight.” He agrees, “Besides, you look fine. I mean, really, pregnancy it’s…it suits you.” 

Pepper smiles a little, “Thank you, Tony. Surprisingly I thought you’d just go with everyone else commenting on the weight.” 

He thinks about how he doesn’t have a death wish but doesn’t say anything about that. “It’s good, that, the child, all of it.” Maybe he’s being a bit vague but it was something that still hurt him to think about, how this wasn’t his life anymore, how he was too late to do what she had told him. Maybe if he told her about rehab before he went in…

No, he can’t think like that, it won’t get him anywhere. 

“So, you said you were having a boy?” He asks, trying to shift the subject of the conversation. 

Pepper smiles and nods, “Yeah, a little boy.” She says, looking to Tony and taking a moment to picture a child with those brown eyes before shaking the thought. “Peter. His name is going to be Peter.” 

Tony smiles a little and nods, “It’s a nice name.” 

Things were starting to become more normal between them as Pepper was now closing in on nine months pregnant and would soon be giving birth to Peter. The wedding between her and Aldrich was to be held a couple of months after, her wanting time to lose a little of the weight and not have a newborn when the day came. 

As they pulled up to the airport where Tony was to have a conference before departing for Afghanistan, something about seeing how his work was getting on in war zones. 

He finds his mind straying throughout the conference, bored of everything they were talking about, sometimes these things were really a waste of time, he felt. Before he knew it though, it was over, and, along with Rhodes, he was stepping onto his plane and they were off. 

“So, that talk you were having with Pepper was an interesting one.” He comments, getting a look from Tony. “It was.” 

“How do you know about that conversation?” He asks. 

“Happy talks,” Rhodes responds. 

“She was complaining, I did what I had to do. And besides, anyone with eyes can see that it was true.” 

Rhodes just chuckles in response. 

—

It wasn’t long after Pepper got the news that Tony and Rhodes got to Afghanistan successfully that the news was being invaded with information that there was an explosion where they were at and then that Tony was missing. A call from Rhodes only confirmed it as the truth. 

There was a rush of action from her and all the team she had, trying to get things under control as others were sent out in search of Tony Stark. Time passes but with the work and fear it no longer feels like it. Seconds drag on like days but with the work, there are no longer enough hours in a day. 

Pepper is always putting out information, answering questions, and waiting for some sign that her boss is going to come back alive and she’s not going to lose her job twice in one year. Or, better, that she’s not going to permanently lose Tony, that would be too much. 

The stress and worry were getting to her, just as it was them all, only worse for her as she was reaching the mark of nine months pregnant. It was more of a shock than it should have been for them all when she woke up in the middle of the night in pain, reaching for Aldrich and telling him to call an ambulance. 

They all decided that the thing that had pushed her over the edge was the video of Tony that had been sent to them all. While he was okay those people had him hostage and who knew what their plans were and if Tony would make it out alive. Knowing his attitude, they all hated to think about it but it was doubtful. 

Pepper and Aldrich made it to the hospital and six hours later in mid-morning, Peter Parker Killian was born. There was no missing those large brown eyes and the dark hair he had that had Pepper smiling as she touches it softly while he looks up at her.

She was still terrified for Tony and his safety but looking at the little kid in her arms she couldn’t help but relax and calm down for a moment to just breathe and believe that maybe everything was going to be okay for once. 

“Those eyes are something.” Happy says, walking up behind her. 

“Yeah, they are.” Aldrich agrees, looking at the little boy and smiling. 

Pepper smiles and nods, “They’re hard to miss but so are his dad’s.” 

“That’s for sure.” Happy says, not pulling his eyes off him. “A photo or two?” He asks, “People are asking. And before you start asking, I don’t mean the press.” 

Pepper smiles and nods, “Yeah, just make sure you don’t get me in the shot, I look horrible.” 

“No, you don’t.” Aldrich insists, reaching out to her hair, smiling at her. 

Pepper blushes but moves Peter so Happy can get the photos he came for. “Just make sure you send those to me as well.” 

“Can do.” He says, leaving after one final look at the little boy. 

It had been two months since the video since there had last been any sign of Tony Stark and another month before that since he had been taken. None of them knew what to do anymore and things weren’t looking good.  
Pepper couldn’t decide what to do, wanting to go back to work and help and wanting to take care of Peter. Truthfully though, there was no work to be done. With Tony gone, there wasn't much press and what there was left were questions for her asking about things she would rather not think about; if she thought he was alive, if they would find his body. She was blaming the amount she was crying on hormones from the pregnancy even if Peter was now close to two months old and those should be passing. 

The wedding with Aldrich scheduled, though Pepper isn’t too sure about it, having more and more doubts that this was the right decision to make, especially with how she feels about Tony but the thought that Tony might not be alive even now makes her think this could be her only chance at being happy. 

So when the day arrives, she’s ready in the nice dress and Aldrich in the suit, Peter in the gathering of people, never far from her sight as vows are exchanged along with rings. There are few dry eyes and so Pepper crying fits right in, though she wasn’t sure if she was crying because she was happy about the wedding or sad about what she might be losing. These are fears she hasn’t confessed to anyone expect whispered to Peter late at night when Aldrich is asleep. At least he wouldn’t know what she is saying, wouldn’t remember it, and wouldn’t be able to tell him. 

As it turns out, that day did end up being one of the happiest days as it wasn’t long after the wedding that the news came in the form of a phone call from Rhodes. 

“Someone has been spotted. They’re almost sure it’s Tony. We’re going in now to have a look and see if they’re right.” 

Pepper found herself crying harder at the news. “That’s amazing Rhodey, thank you.” She chokes out, “Keep me updated if it’s him or not and if he’s okay. I need to know.” 

“Of course, Pepper.” 

And with that, the call ended. A weight was lifted off of Pepper though another one settled over her. 

He was alive and she had just married Aldrich. Would she have gone through with it if she had this information a few hours earlier? What should she do now? There were too many questions going through her head but there was one answer she kept coming to, no matter how much she thought it might not be the best idea. Tell him the truth. Tell Aldrich the truth based on how Tony reacts. 

She decided she would go through with it and do just that as soon as he returned. 

In Afghanistan, Rhodes was running towards Tony, “How was the funvee?” He asks, only getting a smile in response, “Next time you ride with me, okay?” He says, arms going around Tony as Tony falls into him. “I thought sober you didn’t hug?” All his questions were just small attempts to keep it light, knowing Tony preferred not to have moments be too serious. 

The work then went to getting Tony into the helicopter and seen to by a medic, even if there were protests, weak ones but Rhodes took it as a good sign that Tony tried to stop them. 

It was an hour later another call came through once again from Rhodes, “We’ve got him, Pepper. A little rough and beat up but he’s alive and refusing anything more than the medic we have here. We’ll be back in the states by tomorrow. Get some rest and I’ll let you know when we’re about to land.”

“Okay, Rhodey, thank you for the update and make sure he’s okay. I’m going to be needing this job with Peter around.” She says, trying to make a joke but sure it comes out weak and with more worry than she had wanted. 

“You know I will. Only worried about your job then, I’ll make sure Tony knows he needs to be alive to secure your employment.” The tone was light and it was clear he was smiling, even if she couldn’t see him.

“That would be nice. Bye Rhodey.” 

“Bye Pepper.” He says, ending the call. “Hey! Tony! Pepper says to stay alive to secure her employment.” He calls out to his friend. 

“Not dead yet.” Tony returns. 

Rhodes smiles a little, though it wasn’t much, they both knew just how close he had come to that. 

It was half an hour before they were to land that he called Pepper again to let her know, instructing her to also have an ambulance ready. He was sure Tony would continue to protest being looked at but it was something that he needed. If they all gained up against him then he was sure they could get him in there. Or at least to sit long enough to be checked over. 

He and Tony were waiting as the door lowered to let them out, him helping Tony stand from the wheelchair and walk slowly down the ramp. It was another thing that he had known the wheelchair wasn’t going to last longer than he had to be in it. 

“Are you kidding me with this?” Were Tony’s first words, seeing the men coming at them with the stretcher, coming at them. “Get rid of them.”

Without insisting he should get help, at least for now, Rhodes dismisses them as Tony makes his way over to Pepper and Happy. 

“Your eyes are red. Few tears for your long lost boss?” Tony asks Pepper, looking at her. 

“Tears of joy, I hate job hunting.” Pepper replies. 

“Yeah, vacations over,” Tony says before making his way to the car, Pepper right behind him. If only he knew how far from a vacation it really was.

In the car, Happy asks, “Where to sir?” 

“Take us to the hospital-“

“No,” Tony says, cutting her off.

“No? Tony.” Pepper says, warning in her voice. “You have to go to the hospital. The doctor has to look at you.” 

“No is a complete answer,” Tony says, speaking over her. “I don’t have to do anything, I’ve been in captivity for three months. There are two things I want to do, I want an American cheeseburger and the other…” He pauses. 

“That’s enough of that.” Pepper cuts him off this time, quite sure she knew what was coming next or two things that might be, and neither of them was something she could do right now. Even if she did want to. 

“It’s not what you think. I want you to call for a press conference now.” 

“Call for a press conference? What on earth for?” Pepper asks, not able to believe it, the man wouldn’t be checked out by a doctor but thought he was in shape for a conference? 

“Yeah. Hogan, drive. Cheeseburger first.” He says, ignoring the questions Pepper was now throwing at him. 

As Tony had instructed, the first place they go was to get cheeseburgers as Pepper was on the phone, calling the press conference. It was still in her mind that she needed to talk to him but not yet, not while she was getting everything set up for this and with Happy there to hear it all. She’ll wait until they have a moment alone. 

She looks over at Tony, eating his burger as though he hasn’t eaten in days and part of her wonders if that’s true. But they must have had food on the plane, right? Rhodes would have thought about that. 

Her attention is turned back to her phone call, knowing everything would be set up once Tony was ready, getting through the second burger before deciding they could leave the restaurant, ordering more food to take with them to the conference. 

There were already people gathering around when they arrived, people everywhere, Obadiah in the middle of it all, opening the door as soon as Happy stopped the car and pulling Tony into a hug.

Pepper gets out of the car, walking around to them, Happy with her, the bag of burgers in hand as Tony reaches in and takes another, walking with Obadiah to the main room where the conference was going to take place. Pepper hears the man making comments to Tony but wasn’t listening too closely to what it was being said. 

She smiles as they make their way through the crowd, happy to see Tony back where he belongs and seems to be back to his old self, even if she knew it wouldn’t be quite so simple. 

Someone from a place with an entirely too long name walks up to her, handing her his card and asks to talk to Tony about his escape.

“I’ll put something in the books, shall I?” She asks, getting a nod in response as she, still smiling, turns back to look at Tony, now sitting on the stage instead of standing like most people would be and pulling another burger out of his jacket pocket. 

“What's up with the love in?” Rhodes asks, walking up behind her as they both sit, following Tony’s instructions. 

“Don’t ask me, I don’t know what he’s up to,” Pepper responds, a soft, fond look on her face as she watches him. Of course, she knew he was up to something, she could always tell, though, with Tony, it was always impossible to tell just what it was. 

Hearing him as he starts to speak about his father, saying goodbye and the questions he would ask him though, was almost too much for Pepper. She didn’t know what she had been expecting from this but that was far from it and was once again making him question the decisions she had made. She reminds herself once again that she was going to tell him as soon as they get a moment alone. He had a nice side, softer and not the face he puts on for the world, at least sometimes. And with him being sober now, that would only make telling him the truth the right thing to do and made it more obvious. 

She’s brought from her thoughts as he stands up and moves to the podium, the conversation topic taking a sharp turn as Obadiah moves with him, hands on his shoulders, and talking over him. 

She might not admit it at the moment but she does think it might be a good idea to shut it down. Especially if it was something he felt so strongly about. Maybe they all should have discussed it first, decide what the new path is before starting another one but it was too late for that now. He’s announced it. 

A sigh leaves her as she realizes that it might be longer than she expected before she gets a chance alone with Tony than she had originally expected but at least it’s for a good cause, or what Tony decided was a good cause and she couldn’t argue against it with what he said he had seen. 

Tony makes his way through the crowd, going towards Pepper, Obadiah behind him trying to do cleanup but he said what he had said and the company was his. He wasn’t worried about what the man may say and how much he tries to dismiss. He’d do what he wanted with his company. It did have his name on it, after all. 

“What we should take away from this is that Tony’s back and he’s healthier than ever.” Was the last thing he heard as he leaves the other’s to deal with the mess and answer some of the questions he’s left the crowd with. 

“Rhodey told me,” Pepper says, following through behind him as he walks out of the crowded room and into a more secluded hall to leave the room.  
“Told you want?” Tony asks, looking back to her but not bothering to stop walking or even slow down. 

“About the thing in your chest.” She responds, taking a couple of long strides to catch up with him easily enough. “What is it? What does it do?” She asks, the concern noticeable in her voice. 

“It’s mostly keeping me alive. It’s a miniature reactor like the one at SI. I got it to work and it seems to be functioning. That’s why I’m not going to a hospital. Rhodes had the medics check me over on the way back and that was enough. It’s stable and functioning.” He says, as though that was the most he could hope for. 

Pepper nods, thinking it doesn’t sound safe but he did know more about that than she does so she doesn’t push that information. “What happened that it was needed?” She asks instead, wanting to know more about what happened. 

“It’s keeping some metal from going into my heart. It really is the thing keeping me alive.” 

She decides not to ask any more questions, that was enough information for her, for anyone really. She hated to think about what he had been through and the fact that a hole in his chest is what is keeping him there at the moment. 

“You’re not pregnant anymore.” Tony points out. “I’ll take it…started with a P, he was born? And another ring, so I take it the wedding still happened.” He tried to keep the annoyance out of his voice but wanted to clear the air of these things now so they wouldn’t have to later. 

“Peter and yeah, he was. A couple of months ago. You should come to see him sometimes.” She offers, knowing it was a dangerous thing and how much there is from him to learn just from seeing the kid but doesn’t want to think about that now. Later, she tells herself again. “And the wedding too, yeah. We had it arranged already and thought it was best to go on with it” 

She was careful not to mention to him that the wedding was the day before when Tony had been rescued. She also didn’t mention that Peter was born on the day the video of Tony had been received. That would have been too much and she wasn’t ready for that to get out yet. 

They return to the car that Happy was sitting in, waiting for them, both climbing in, silent now. 

Tony finds himself in Stark International after that disaster, knowing people are dealing with whatever may be happening now. He was. looking into starting some work, his mind on what he was going to be doing now that he’s closing such a large part of his business. His mind starts to wander through what he’s been through and where he is now, thinking about what he was wanting to do with his life and what the point was. Not that he was feeling like there was no point in life but he wasn’t sure what his point was. What direction he wanted to go in or what he wanted to focus on, now that he’s seen what he had been doing in the past and has lived through the near-death experience. 

There was a lot of bad in the world and he thought there needed to be good but how was he to do that? He wasn’t too sure but shutting down the weapons manufactory of his business was a start. 

“Well, …that went well,” Obadiah says, walking in, pulling Tony from his thoughts. 

“Did I just paint a target on the back of my head?” He asks, knowing there was one there already. If there wasn’t then the last three months wouldn’t have happened and they wouldn’t be here now. 

“Your head? What about my head?” Obadiah counters, walking around Tony as the other man sat, watching. 

It enters his thoughts how self-centered Obadiah is. Or was there more at stake here for him than they were for Tony? Why would they be? It was Stark not Stane on the side of the building. He doesn’t say anything in response though. 

They talk back and forth for a while before the real reason Obadiah is there was brought up with the arc reactor behind them. 

“I think we should take another look into Arc reactor technology.” Tony insists, thinking it should be the next project for Stark International. 

“Come on. The arc reactor, that was a publicity stunt. Tony, come on. We build that thing to shut the hippies up.” 

“It works.” Tony counters. 

“Yeah, as a science project. The Arc was never cost-effective. We knew that before we built it.” There was a moment, and then, “Arc reactor technology, that’s a dead-end, right?” 

“Maybe,” Tony replies, knowing it wasn’t. 

Obadiah continues on, “Am I right? We haven’t had a breakthrough in what? Thirty years?” He asks. 

Tony looks at the other, knowing there was something he knew, something he was looking for and expecting from Tony. It didn’t take him long to guess just what it was he was after. 

“Could you have. A lousier poker face?” He asks, “Just tell me, who told you?” 

“Never mind who told me. Show me.” He demands. 

“It’s Rhodey or Pepper,” Tony says, knowing they’re the only ones who would bother and the only ones who knew, except a couple of medics and why would they tell anyone? 

“I want to see it.” He demands again, pointing at Tony’s chest this time. 

“Okay, Rhodey,” Tony says but starts unbuttoning his shirt anyway to show what was hidden under it, the sling comes off as well. He had hoped he would have more time before having to show this to Obadiah but since Rhodes told him now would have to be the time to do it and he’d talk to the man about it later. 

After a brief look to confirm that the Arc reactor was, indeed there, Obadiah’s arm wraps around Tony, “Listen to me, Tony. We’re a team. Do you understand? There is nothing we can’t do if we stick together, like your father and me.” 

The mention of his father seems purposeful, as though it’s known, his regrets about not spending more time with his father. It enters his mind briefly how there might be something behind spending more time with Obadiah to make up for that, so he doesn’t have the same regrets twice. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t give you a heads-up, okay? But if I had…” He trails off, knowing what would have happened and not wanting to think about it. While the man was close with his father there were somethings Tony knew about him that he knew he couldn’t trust and this was one of those things. 

“Tony. Tony, no more of this ‘ready, fire, aim’ business. You understand me?” He asks, taking a serious tone. 

“That was his line.” He smiles at this, his mind going back to his father, thinking about him once again, not minding being compared to Howard Stark in this. 

“You gotta let me handle this. We’re gonna have to play a whole different kind of ball now. We’re going to have to take a lot of heat. I want you to say you’re going to lay low.” 

Tony looks away, not responding, there were things he was planning on doing and laying low wasn’t one of them. In the thoughts about the direction he wanted his life to take, laying low was actually the complete opposite of what he wanted to do and he doubted he was going to take Obadiah Stane’s advice on this one. 

He leaves the lab in Stark International, going to his office instead, needing time to think and be alone after his talk with Obadiah and, if he happened to end up on the sofa asleep, for the first time in days, no one mentioned it. Especially Pepper or Rhodes when they came to check on him, despite the fact that they thought a bed would have been the better option. 

A few hours later finds him at home, pacing his office and thinking about the suit, planning it out while talking to Jarvis, and having a holographic blueprint mapped out. It was the opposite of laying low but it would help his cause and what he felt he needed to do with his life.

Along with this, he gets to work on the arc reactor, building a better one to replace the one in his chest. He decides this is more information that Obadiah doesn’t need to know about, the thoughts of what could happen with this technology in the wrong hands was enough to keep him from telling everyone. At least, for now. 

Then, of course, there was the charity ball that, truthfully, Tony didn’t want to be at but didn’t have much of a choice if he wanted to be or not. Back in a place, he felt all too familiar but this time having to try to avoid the drinking that used to be the only thing that would get him through events like this. It wasn’t going to be easy as he approaches the bar and orders a water. 

The guy turning to start a conversation only makes him wish there was something stronger than water in the cup and he wasn’t the first thing to make Tony feel that way.

There was very little of his attention on the guy called Coulson, even less so when his eyes land on Pepper in that dress, open in the back, her hair down, looking beautiful. To say he was a little distracted by her would be an understatement. With a few quick words to Coulson where he doesn’t really even hear what he was saying or agreeing to, he walks away, eyes never leaving Pepper.

“You look fantastic. I didn’t recognize you.” He calls to her over the music and talking going on around them. 

“What are you doing here?” She asks, just seeing him. 

“Just avoiding government agents.” He responds. 

“Are you by yourself?” She asks, leaving Tony wondering just who else he would be with at a time like this. 

“Where did you get that dress?” He counters, dismissing her question, thinking it would be too telling if he was there alone, if he admitted to her he had been alone since she had walked out of their house. 

“Oh, it was a birthday present, from you, actually.” She responds, smiling, knowing he wouldn’t have known about it. 

“Oh, I’ve got great taste.”

“Yes.”

“You uh, wanna dance?” He asks, wanting to touch her, and have her in his arms again and thinking this might be the only chance he has. 

“Oh no.” She responds, shaking her head, knowing there was no good way that them dancing together could end. Not with their past and everything they had been through. Besides, she was married now and it wasn’t to Tony. Just how much restraint did she have around him?

That answer came as he wouldn’t take no for an answer and pulled her over to dance with him anyway. 

She laughs a little as they dance, looking around the room at all the people. 

“Am I making you uncomfortable?” And damn him for being considerate with her. 

“Oh, oh, no, no.” She responds, a little thrown off by the question, “I always forget to wear deodorant and dance with my boss and ex in front of everyone I work with in a dress with no back.” 

“You look great, you smell great. But I could fire you if that would take the edge off.” He offers, not too sure how serious he was about the offer. He had made it two months without her but he was in rehab for that time where there were people all around to help him and make sure he did what needed to be done. There were no businesses to run there, either. 

“I actually don’t think you could tie your shoes without me,” Pepper admits with a smile, knowing how Tony could be. 

“I would last a week.” He replies, easily falling into their banter, just like old times, at least for a while, until they realized just how easily they feel back into how it used to be and knew they needed to pull themselves out of it. 

“How about a little air?” Tony asks, realizing she really was starting to feel uncomfortable. 

“Yes, I need some air.” Pepper nods, pulling back a little as they make their way out of the room, still together, even if it wasn’t the best idea, moving to somewhere more private. Alone, together. 

“It was totally weird and totally not harmless.” Pepper insists, despite Tony’s insistence that it was both. “I mean, I’m married now. I have that and Peter to think about.” She reminds him with a sigh.

“No one was watching.” Tony responds, “I think you lost objectivity I mean we just danced.” 

“No, it was not just a dance. You don’t understand because you’re you and everybody knows exactly who you are and how you are with girls and all of that which is completely fine but you know, then me, you’re my boss who I used to date and I’m dancing which makes me look like I’m the one who’s trying to-“ 

Tony cuts off her rambling, “I really don’t think it was taken that way. I just think you’re overstating that’s all.” 

“…and we’re up here and I’m wearing this ridiculous dress,” Pepper continues, “and we were dancing like that and…” She trails off, looking into his eyes, the same ones she had looked into so many times before, feeling the atmosphere around them shifting around, becoming thicker, both of them knowing where this was going. 

She leans in first, her hands on his arms, as he starts to move closer as well. They had both missed this more than either could say. Eyes closing for a moment before she realizes what she’s doing, what they are doing, and pulls back. 

“I would like a drink.” She states, not even thinking about what she was saying or who she was saying it to. 

“You got it, okay,” Tony responds, moving away to get it for her, knowing she needed a moment without him there. 

“I would like a vodka martini, dry, with olives, a lot of olives. Like at least three olives.” 

With a nod he turns and walks back into the building, leaving her out there alone.

Of course, during this event, he finds out he was correct in his fears about telling everyone what he was up to and the information getting out to Obadiah when he learns what he had been up to. This leads him to the brilliant idea of flying out to investigate in the Iron man suit he has almost perfected. 

He wasn’t expecting the air force to find him and start attacking, that was unaccounted for and having to explain to Rhodes that the suit was his also wasn’t what he had in mind doing that day but if it kept them from killing him then it was something he needed to do. 

The most unexpected thing though came in his lab. 

“Ow ow ow, be gentle, it’s my first time.” He says, as Jarvis apologizes, “I designed this thing to come off so…” 

“What is going on here?” The question comes from the door to his lab, in the sound of the suit coming off he hadn’t heard Pepper coming down the stairs. 

“Let’s be honest, this isn’t the worst thing you’ve caught me doing.” He smiles a little, more than one thing worse than this coming to mind. 

“Are those bullet holes?” Pepper asks, stepping closer, worry noticeable in her voice. Of course, it was, she could see it enough to tell. There was a reason for her coming down, deciding to talk to him about everything she’s been meaning to bring up since he first came back that she had been putting off but already, she was distracted. 

“Yeah, maybe they are.” Tony responds, looking to her, “I was doing a test run, took a wrong turn into a no-fly zone.” He explains as Jarvis continues to try to remove the suit. “Ow, okay, that’s not the right way Jarvis.” 

“Sorry, sir.” 

“What did you think you were doing flying around in that thing? The…it was you. The thing Rhodey was talking about earlier, it wasn’t just yours, it was you in it. Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?” 

“Maybe a little but once they got off and I escaped it was smooth sailing.” 

The thoughts of telling Tony anything were now gone, worried about him but knowing this was something she couldn’t trust him with. Not right now with him choosing such a dangerous lifestyle. 

“It was stupid Tony. You could have been killed. Why would you do that? Especially without telling someone what you were going to.”

“Simple, because then you’d try to stop me.” 

“Then tell Rhodey. He might try but you never listen to him anyway and he had the power to call the others off. You wouldn’t have been shot at, at least not as much.” She was starting to feel frantic, unsure why he wasn’t understanding this. 

“Pepper, pepper, relax.” He says as the last pieces of the suit were finally removed and he walks over to her, his hands going to her shoulders in an attempt to calm her, “The suit is bulletproof. I barely felt it. It’s fine.” 

“How can this be fine?! Tony, you were shot at, you could have died!” 

“But I didn’t, Pepper. I’m working to make the suit better and perfect it. There are still a few bugs but it's armor. It’s made of iron, I’ll be safe in it. I’ve been thinking about it and this is where I want my life to go. I want to make a difference and help. I’ve caused destruction in my life with the weapons manufacturing and this is my chance to right some of that and even it out. I know you don’t approve and I didn’t expect you to but it’s what I’m going to do. I’ll be as safe as I can be and wearing that suit or an improved version of it.” 

Pepper nods, calming down and realizing there wasn’t a way she was going to be able to change Tony’s mind about this. It was better to just give in and not fight it. Hopefully, it will be one of those things that he gives up on in a couple of months when he finds something more interesting to take its place. Maybe that new thing would be less dangerous. It would be difficult for it to be more so. 

“Now, what was it you were wanting?” Tony asks once she’s calmer.

“Oh, yeah, upstairs, I brought Peter, thought you might want to meet him. Rhodey is up there as well.” She responds, a small smile falling on her face at the reminder of her son. 

“Okay, yeah.” Tony says, grabbing a towel and wiping his hands, “Let’s go meet the kid.” 

Pepper nods and leads the way up the stairs, Tony right behind her, walking through the house until they reach Rhodes who was sitting on the sofa, a small boy of two months in his arms, a car seat on the floor next to him. 

“He woke up,” Rhodes explains as Pepper comes over to get him. 

“That’s okay.” She says, taking Peter in her arms and Tony moves over to look at the boy, smiling a little. There were noticeable parts that reminded him of Pepper but other parts that certainly weren’t. At the same time, they were very familiar. 

“He has brown eyes.” He states, “Yours are blue. I never noticed Killian’s before but I don’t remember them looking like that.” Where had he seen them before? 

“I think it might be one of those things that skip a generation. His dad has brown eyes.” Pepper responds, looking from Peter up to Tony, smiling a little. “Would you like to hold him?” 

“I’m not sure if you want me to hold him.” He responds, honestly, arms out to show his shirt. 

“I’m sure he wouldn’t mind a little…grease.” Pepper laughs and moves forward as Tony puts his arms out to take the boy. 

“Hey, little guy.” He whispers, smiling at him. He might not care much for the kid's father but he was still Pepper’s son as well and he cared more than enough about her to make up the difference. 

All of this leads up to the press conference where he goes off the cards, having previously stated that he was going to stick to them. The pressure of what might happen was too great though and before he knows what's really happening, “The truth is, I am Ironman.” Was coming out of his mouth to the gasping crowd as the room exploded. 

What was the point in keeping it a secret? He was sure things would be even more interesting with people knowing the truth.

It didn’t take him long though to see the downside of people knowing as well. Nick Fury and the Avengers Initiative proved that, along with proving that he wasn’t the only superhero out there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know thoughts and opinions, all comments are good to get.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Run through of Ironman 3, like the last chapter, I don't own some of the dialogue or ideas but using it to keep things a little more canon-compliant and progress the storyline.

The Mandarin. It couldn’t exactly be said all was calm until he came along but he was the one that turned everything around. 

His name was all over the news, War Machine becoming Iron Patriot, the attacks. It was all still too soon after New York for Tony. That became evident during his lunch with Rhodes.   
“So what’s really going on? The Mandarin. Seriously, can we talk about this guy?” He asks, taking off his sunglasses to look at him. 

“It’s classified information, Tony.” Rhodes responds, “Okay, there have been nine bombings. The public only knows about three, but here’s the thing, nobody can ID a device. There are no bomb casings.” 

“You know I can help.” Tony starts before Rhodes has even stopped talking, “Just ask, I got a ton of new tech,” He says before starting to list off the different kinds of technology he has now. 

“When was the last time you got a good night's sleep?” Rhodes asks, knowing what this was likely a sign of. 

“Einstein slept three hours a year.” He says, deflecting the question. “Look what he did.” 

“People are concerned about you Tony, I’m concerned about you.” 

“You’re going to come at me like that?” He asks, Rhodes jumping in to cut him off. 

“I’m not trying to be a dick-“ And stops, noticing Pepper with a two-year-old Peter next to her, holding a picture in his hand, smiling brightly at Tony and holding the photo of Iron man out for him to see, one that the little boy had colored himself, more than a little messy and the colors everywhere. 

“That’s an amazing picture kid,” Tony says, taking it to look at it for a moment, pushing a chair out for Pepper to sit down in, Peter climbing into her lap. Noticing the conversation the other two were having, she elects not to say anything, knowing it was something serious. “Are you two teaming up against me now?” Tony asks but doesn’t receive a response. 

“Listen, the pentagon is scared,” Rhodes starts, “After New York, aliens, come on. You need to look strong. Stoping the Mandarin is a priority but it’s not…” 

“It’s not superhero business,” He says, eyes still on the picture, hands starting to shake.

“No, it’s not quite frankly.” Rhodes agrees, talking over Tony, “It’s American business.” 

Tony jumps a little before sighing and covering his face, hearing Rhodes asking if he was okay, followed by Peter asking if “uncle Tony” was okay. 

Then the kid whispers something and Tony was standing up straight, gasping before taking off out of the restaurant, feeling there were too many people around, not enough air, and like he might die. 

Rhodes stands up and takes off after him, calling his name, leaving Pepper behind who was picking up Peter, knowing it would be best if she didn’t go too, even if she wanted to. Right now Peter being around Tony might not end very well. 

Tony makes his way to the suit, getting into it before falling to the ground, “Check the heart. Check the- check the- is it the brain?” He asks, trying to catch his breath.

“No sign of cardiac anomaly or unusual brain activity,” Jarvis responds. 

“Okay, so I was poisoned?” Tony asks

“My diagnosis is that you have experienced a severe anxiety attack.” Came the response.

“Me?” Was all Tony could think to ask after a moment, he never was one to be anxious over anything. 

Then he heard the tapping on the outside of the suit, “Come on man, this isn’t a good look, open up.” Rhodes orders. 

“Sorry, I gotta split,” Tony responds, pushing Rhodes away and taking off. 

This wasn’t like him at all. 

-

“We’ll talk about this later, Happy, I have to go deal with this thing,” Pepper says, knowing that her husband was the one waiting in the office for her in a meeting. She wasn’t sure how well this was going to go and why she was the one being left in charge of this when someone else would be more effective but she knew it was something that needed to get settled so she pushes open the door. 

“Killian.” She says with a smile. 

“Hello, Pepper.” He responds, standing up and smirking at her. “You look great. Really great.” 

“You were supposed to be issued a security badge.” Happy cuts in from the door where he was waiting. 

“Happy,” Pepper starts, turning to him, “It’s okay, we’re going.” 

“You sure?” He asks, looking to Killian, still, there was something he didn’t trust about the man. And especially this meeting between him and Pepper, even if he did trust Pepper. 

“Yes.” Came the reply. “Stand down.” 

“Okay. I’m going to linger, right here.” He says, stepping out the door to watch. 

“It’s very nice to see you, Killian,” Pepper says, trying to be professional as she leads him on through the office. 

“After years dodging the president’s ban on immoral biotech research my think tank now has a little something in the pipeline. It’s a little something we like to call extremis.” He starts, knowing she knew a lot of what he had been working on. “You might want to turn the lights down.” He says, throwing three little balls onto the table, sending up a projector, “Regard the human brain. Oh, wait that’s the universe, my bad. But if I do that…” He trails off as he fixes what is being shown and hears Pepper laughing softly. “That’s the brain.” 

Pepper was watching it, surprised, “Wow, that’s amazing. How have you been hiding this from me?” 

“Thanks its mine.” He responds, “Not hidden at all, only, well, kept safe.” 

“What?” She asks, looking away from the projection to him. 

“This, you’re inside my head, it’s a live feed. Come on up, I’ll prove it to you.” He stands and steps up onto the table in front of him, reaching a hand down to help her onto the table with him. “Come on.” 

She smiles at him once they’re standing on the table in the middle of his ‘brain’ 

“Pinch my arm.” He says, holding it up between them. She looks at him, not wanting to hurt him. “Come on, I can take it.” He challenges, getting another laugh out of her, “You know I can.” 

Her hand comes up, doing as she was told and sees the pain receptors in his brain light up, making her gasp. “What is that?” She asks. 

“The primary somatosensory cortex. It’s the brain's pain center.” He explains the way she’s looking at him not escaping him. “This is what I wanted to show you.” He says, pointing at one point, his arm going around her to pull her closer to see what he was trying to show her, his hand staying on her shoulder as his other hand holds a remote out. 

“Now, Extremis harnesses our bioelectrical potential and it goes here. This is essentially an empty slot and what this tells us is that our mind, our entire DNA, in fact, is destined to be upgraded.” 

“Wow.” Pepper whispers, turning her head to look at him, “Why did you never tell me about any of this?” She asks, leaning in to kiss him, feeling blocked enough by the projection for a quick kiss before pulling back and stepping down from the table. 

Then comes the call to Happy from Tony, giving him a run down what was happening, “I just don’t trust this guy.” 

“I haven’t trusted him for years now, Hap.” Tony states, “But Pepper likes him, seems to be happy with him and trusts him. That’s enough.” He states, “But do what you think is best, I suppose.” 

“There’s another guy here with him, he’s shifty. I’m going to follow them. I’m going to run his plates and if it gets rough then so be it.” 

“I miss you Happy,” Tony says before making small talk and leaving him in the wine cooler, not really seeing the issue with what he was hearing. The woman was married and in the past couple of years, he has learned to accept that. As long as she was happy then it was fine. It had to be. 

Meanwhile, Aldrich was still talking to Pepper about Extremis and what his plans were for where it would go in the future. 

“Unfortunately to my ears, it also sounds highly weaponizable as in enhanced soldiers, private armies and Tony is-“ She was cut off. 

“Tony, Tony. It’s always about Tony, isn’t it?” He asks, “You know I invited him to join AIM thirteen years ago? He turned me down but something tells me now there’s a new genius on the thrown who doesn’t have to answer to him anymore and has slightly less of an ego.” 

Pepper looks at him for a moment, sighing softly, “It’s going to be a no, Aldrich, as much as I would like to. I’m sorry but that’s too dangerous and not something Stark industries are about anymore."

“It’s because of Tony. Because people would accuse you of being biased if you said yes to me, isn’t it?” He asks.

Pepper shakes her head, “No, it’s not. I was a little worried about that. This tech is amazing, really but it’s not something for SI. I’m sure you can find somewhere else for it to go but this isn’t it.” 

He nods, “I can’t say that I’m not disappointed. But you’re right, I’m sure something will come up. Now, lunch?” He asks, giving a smile, his hand out for her, placing a kiss on her cheek. 

She smiles and nods, taking the offered hand, following him to the car. 

After everything that happened with Happy, Tony was on high alert and ready to take down the Mandarin, no matter what it took from him. So he didn’t even think twice when confronted by the press and asked when someone was going to kill him. He opened up and spoke his thoughts, no matter how much he already knew others were going to think it was a bad idea and something he should have kept to himself. 

When he was finished speaking and thought back on it, maybe calling him names, threatening him, challenging him, and giving the world his home address wasn’t the best idea. But he was certain he could take it on.

Some time alone with Jarvis left him with the question, “When is a bomb not a bomb?” Though not long later that thought had been switched to going to Tennessee.

That plan wasn’t in place for too long either though as the doorbell amidst a total security lockdown threw him off. Hanson, that was her name, right? Her and Pepper both teaming up against him to convince him to leave, go somewhere safer, it would seem everyone was out against him, what was with that? 

There was no controlling his volume or the yelling between him and Pepper, something that he seems to remember too much. 

Hanson pointing out the missile coming towards the house was the thing to break it, looking over just in time to see it coming through the window, the explosion. Tony did the only thing he could think of and called the armor to Pepper, only worried about her at the moment, as he always is. Her over him, saving him from the ceiling collapsing, it was one thing after another, as long as the women were out and safe, that was all he was worried about at the moment as he finds another way out, thankful Pepper didn’t have Peter with her.

The second he got word from Jarvis that Pepper was safe he calls the armor and starts doing what he can to fight back and save himself, despite warnings from Jarvis. 

Watching everything falling into the ocean, the suits exploding, cars, DUM-E, then himself. The suit was leaking and more stuff was falling on top of him. He was starting to realize just how bad of an idea this was, how bad the situation was, and thinking he had reached the end when Jarvis told him to take a breath and pulled him out. 

The next thing he was aware of, he was in Tennessee and then alone with no Jarvis. 

Then, of course, there was the kid, Harley Keener, quite an interesting and impressive kid if a little annoying at times, he knew how to manipulate and guilt trip and was quite smart. The kid would get somewhere someday. Over time he started to think of the kid almost like a son only he knew that wasn’t right. He couldn’t do that, him? A father? That would be a disaster. 

He learns a lot from the kid though, the story of the explosion, what had happened around it, who died, a chance to look around. Even if he did annoy Tony and kept talking about New York until the point of having an anxiety attack.   
-  
Pepper could not have been happier, putting on the helmet and hearing that Tony was alive and sent the voice call for her to hear.

There wasn’t much time for that, however, knowing she needed to get away from the house and somewhere else, somewhere safe. With Hanson in the car with her, they left. 

Hearing the woman’s boss was working for Mandarin was a shock she wasn’t expecting to hear and then that the woman’s boss was Aldrich, that certainly was information she could have went through life without hearing. 

She turns to look at the woman in shock, forgetting she was driving for a moment. How was that possible? That Aldrich was working with him and she hadn’t noticed? She was so close to him and yet the woman that works for him had noticed it. Was she really so blind? 

It only takes a moment for her to shake those thoughts away and focus on the road, her mind still racing. There was no way this was possible, was there? He couldn’t be doing something like this, he wouldn’t. 

But he had been gone a lot recently, leaving her and Peter alone a lot saying he had work and traveling to do. Maybe it wasn’t so impossible. But she didn’t want to believe it either.

She keeps these thoughts to herself, the other woman didn’t need to know how serious of an accusation she was making and Pepper didn’t want to hear her try to explain out why she thought what she did. 

-

Being arrested wasn’t what Tony expected walking into the bar but nothing that happened was. The woman glowing let him know there was certainly more going on, even if he hadn’t already suspected it. 

Luckily though, it leads to him finding out what had happened to all those other people, to an extent, at least. The papers on his drive helped fill in the blanks that were left open. AIM. Then all that was left was a call to Rhodes and a laptop. 

Watching the interviews, Tony thought the voice behind the camera sounded strangely familiar. When the view moved to show who it was, his eyes widened. 

Killian. 

It made no sense, not really. He knew he never liked the man but this wasn’t what he thought he was going to find. It was expected to be more of just a jealousy thing and nothing to do with him really being a villain. 

What was he supposed to do and how was he going to tell Pepper about what he had discovered? This might break her and the last thing he wanted was her to get hurt. 

Those thoughts had to wait for now though. As he continues watching the videos he was finally supplied with an answer to his question from before. “A bombs not a bomb when it’s a misfire.” The tech had been sold to the Mandarin, that’s what he decided since Pepper had turned Killian down he had to find someone to buy it. 

-

Pepper found herself talking to Maya about everything, sitting on the bed, both trying to find out how they ended up where they were. Maya wondering how she got to the point of selling her ideas to Killian and Pepper wondering how she had been fooled for so long. Both women were trying to convince the other it wasn’t their fault, the man was good at covering up, hiding what he was really doing and neither of them could have known. It was surprising to them both and neither was pleased with their discoveries. How could they blame anyone but themselves? 

The knock on the door pulls them out of their discussion as Pepper goes over to open it, not expecting to see Killian standing in the door, smiling softly, being calm as he was before. Clearly, he didn’t know what Pepper had discovered or that Maya was there.

Pepper wastes no time in calling out to the other woman as soon as she sees him standing there. For a moment, Killian tries to look confused, as though he doesn’t know why she’s screaming, one look to the other woman’s face though, and he knows exactly why. She’s told. 

Pepper starts to run away from him but he grabs her arm and throws her against the wall, his hand around her throat. 

“Hi Pepper.” He says, calmly as his hand tightens around her throat, turning to look at Hanson as she walks over to them. “So, you want to tell me why you were at Starks mansion last night?” 

“I’m trying to fix this thing, I didn’t know you and him were going to blow the place up.” 

“Oh, I see, so you were trying to save Stark when he threatened us.” 

“I told you, Killian, we can use him.” She responds, as though it was simple. 

Pepper was still struggling against the hand around her throat and reaches out for him, causing him to roll his eyes, repeating her name. 

“Look if we want to launch product next year I need Stark. He just lacked a decent incentive. Now he has one.” Maya informs him. 

-  
Finding out that the Mandarin wasn’t who he had been showing himself to be, in hindsight, wasn’t really that surprising. It would never be so simple to find out who was doing everything that was going on. And the man that was the face of the whole thing wasn’t smart enough to be doing anything like that. The man didn’t even know people were really dying. 

Killian. It always came back to him and Tony realized that. For three years he was haunting him and this seems it might be the end of that. If he even survived one big show at the end. He tried to feel bad and think about how this was going to be for Pepper but he couldn’t say he wouldn’t be glad to see the end of the man she cares so much about and married. 

The man attacks and there was nothing until he wakes up again in the concrete room, Hanson in front of him, with him zip-tied to the frame. He talks to her, trying to find the woman in her who she used to be when she shook her head and walked back when Killian entered, talking. 

“You’ve given me two of the greatest gifts. Desperation and Pepper.” He states, leaning closer to Tony, smiling, readying himself for the exposition of why he had done everything that had happened, starting when they had first met and then the part when he married Pepper, how he was using her to get closer to Tony, to have someone on the inside of SI in hopes that it would guarantee they would buy his tech. 

“But you see, she’s just too loyal to you for that to happen. So, I had to figure out something else. Anonymity, Tony. You simply rule from behind the scenes because the second you give evil a face you hand the people a target.” 

The conversation continues, until Killian throws the little balls that he had used on the table at Stark Industries, a projection of Pepper appearing between then, her secured to a table. 

“Desperation,” Killian repeats. “Now this is live. I’m not sure if you can tell but at this moment the body is trying to decide whether to accept Extremis or just give up. And if it gives up, I have to say the detonation is, it’s quite spectacular but, until that point, it’s just a lot of pain.” 

Tony turns his head, not wanting to see the projection, the pain on Pepper’s face noticeable. 

“You see, I’ve always known how you feel about Pepper. Even after you were stupid enough not to go after her. To force her to leave you. You practically chased her right into my arms and what else was I to do?” Killian asks, looking at Tony, watching his reaction. “She’s been useful to me but I don’t think she will be much longer, other to test if this works, maybe be a reason for you to stay and work for me. I know if she has a say, the relationship won’t exist much longer than it has to. But if she’s help here, locked away, she won’t and it will keep you here as well.” He stands up and walks over to Tony. 

“We haven’t even talked salary yet,” He states, wrapping his hand around his throat. “What kind of perk package were you thinking of?” 

Tony doesn’t respond but Maya tells Killian to let go of him. Killian turns to look at her and she’s holding a needle to her neck, avoiding the question of what she was doing. He could tell by looking at what she was going to do if Tony wasn’t released.

Killian looks to Tony and shoots her, not bothering to answer the questions she was asking him. He no longer cared. 

“You are a maniac,” Tony states, getting the response that Killian isn’t one but owns one. 

After a few moments talking to the men, waiting for the Ironman armor to appear and feeling more than a little unsure with how long it was taking, finally, it started to come in one piece at a time, sorting itself out as it comes, fitting to Tony’s body. One battle down by the time the entire suit arrives, he was outside and ready to take off for the war machine suit when his own suit failed. 

He meets up with Rhodes in the main part of the building. 

“This is the Mandarin?” 

“I know, it’s embarrassing.” Tony agrees as the man reaches out his hand to introduce himself to Rhodes. 

“Tell him where Pepper is and he’ll stop doing it.” 

“Doing what?” He asks before Rhodes shows him what it is, “Okay, okay I get it. I don’t know about any Pepper but I know about the plan.” 

“Spill.” 

“Do you know what they did to my suit?” Rhodes asks. 

“What? No.” He responds. “But I do know it’s happening off the coast, something to do with a big boat. I could take you there.” 

After a goal from a ball game on tv and a threat, he adds the plan may include the vice president. 

It wasn’t long after that that they were off, Tony and Rhodes on the speed boat, looking for where they were keeping Pepper and trying to figure out the plan and how it included the vice president. Tony decides to call the vice president to warn him about what was going on. Rhodes suggesting they could only save the president or Pepper was something that Tony couldn’t and wasn’t going to accept.

Tony goes ahead up to the airplane where he knew the president to be, thanks to Rhodes, and took care of the situation they had found themselves in, managing to get all thirteen of the people and stop them from falling to their death before the armor was hit by a bus. He didn’t find the president though.

-

With a gasp, Pepper wakes up, looking into Aldrich’s face, just like so many times before, only this time it wasn’t with a calm happiness over it but with a furious hatred.

“Hi.” He has that stupid smile on his face. 

Pepper looks around for a moment, breathing before looking back to Aldrich, “You think he’s going to help you, he won’t.” She shakes her head. 

“Having you here is not just to motivate Tony Stark it is more embarrassing than that. You’re here as my um…”  
“Trophy.” She supplies and he hums and nods confirming. 

-

Tony and Rhodes move around the place they were hiding out at carefully, both having guns as they hide behind one thing then another, trying to get to the president and Pepper before it’s too late. 

“Got your gun up?” Rhodes asks both hands on the pistol, walking slowly, Tony behind him. 

Quickly, Tony raises the gun, holding it in one hand pointed to the side instead of in front of him, “Yep. What do I do?” 

“Stay on my six, cover high, and don’t shoot me in the back.” 

“Six, high, back, alright,” Tony repeats. 

It wasn’t long after that that the shots started, they shot back but had to duck for cover in the end. After a moment talking it though they slowly stood, Tony, calling for the ironman suits, surrounding the site. Tony tells Jarvis what to do and it’s no time before they are all engaged in battle. 

“So this is how you’ve been managing your downtime huh?”

“Everybody needs a hobby,” Tony informs Rhodes, looking around, ordering the suits around, telling them where to go and who to help when they didn’t do it on their own.

One of the suits comes down and starts fitting to him. On Rhodes's request at a suit, Tony simply responds, “Oh, I’m sorry, they’re only coded to me.” 

“What does that mean?”

“I’ve got you covered.” And with that, he was off. 

One of the suits comes down and Jarvis offers him a ride to the top. It wasn’t long after that when Tony receives word Jarvis knows where Pepper is. 

He goes straight to her, looking around the room and finding her under some of the fallen metal and concrete. He starts to lift it up, hearing her gasp. 

“Put it down, put it down, put it down.” She repeats until he does as she said.

“See what happens when you hang out with my ex-girlfriends?” He asks, “Or better when your husband hires them?” 

“You’re such a jerk.” She says with a sigh. 

“Yeah, we can talk about it later.” He responds, reaching a hand out to her. Her hand goes out to his, not able to reach, a sob escaping her. 

“Come on, a little more, you can do this.” He says, voice soft, their hands barely touching when another comes through the floor and reaches through the suit, Killian being pulled through the floor a moment later. 

“Is this guy bothering you?” He asks, looking at her. 

He jumps over, landing on Tony, “Don’t get up.” He says, a finger touching just above the reactor, turning the suit red with heat. He starts annoying Tony with questions, mocking him. 

“Tony,” Pepper says, softly as Killian reminds him she’s watching. 

Killian raises his hand and, thinking fast, Tony’s suit throws out a knife, the hand being cut off easily. The pain from that and his body regrowing the hand distracting Killian for a moment as the limb that was removed burns a hole through the floor and Pepper falls. 

Realizing this was coming, Tony was up and flying off as soon as he could, going to catch her, though there was someone standing in the way. Because of this, it takes him longer than he had originally planned. 

In this time, Rhodes manages to get to the President and save him, getting his suit back, informing Tony and moving to secure the area.

Tony continues on his trek towards Pepper finally getting to where she is, standing under where she is handing from the floor of the story above. 

“Pep, I got you, relax, I got you.” He says a sense of urgency in his voice. “Look at me. I can reach any further and you can’t stay there, right, you gotta let go. You’ve gotta let go! I’ll catch you!” He informs her, just as scared as she was. 

Something shifted and she fell, no longer able to hold on. Tony reaches out his hand to catch her but she keeps falling. He missed and leaves her falling a hundred feet into the large fire that had broken out below them. 

He stands, watching, looking at where she had disappeared to, not able to believe what had just happened. Not wanting to believe it. How had he let her fall? How did he miss her hand? 

He wanted to believe there was a way she was still alive. 

Feeling numb, he climbs down from where he had been, knowing there was stuff he still had to do. There was no way not to do it now. It was his job. What he didn’t expect though, was to come face to face with Aldrich Killian.

“A shame. I would have caught her.” Killian informs him, knowing what had just happened. “You seem to have a special talent for letting her down.” 

Tony stares at him for a moment before taking off after him and Killian does the same from his side. He makes a jump for Tony at the same time he slides under him, running to the suit he had called for that was behind the man. With a turn they lock into battle, every time one thinks they have won the other comes back at them with more force than before. Tony ejects just in time for Killian to slice through the suit in time for the Mark 42 to crash behind him. 

“You really never deserved her, Tony. It’s a pity, I was so close to having her perfect.” He jumps down to be on the same level as Tony.

“Okay, okay, okay, slow down.” Tony rushes to get out, hands up to the man. “You’re right, I don’t deserve her. I never did, and I’ve known that when she chose you over me. Here’s where you’re wrong, she was already perfect.” And with that he sends metal cuffs from the suit at Killian, holding him against the wall, the suit following the metal.

“Jarvis, do me a favor and blow mark 42,” Tony states, jumping from where he’s standing as The suit and Killian go up in a fire. 

Tony slides down a beam and jumps into a suit, hitting everything on the way, eventually hitting the ground as debris falls around him. 

Looking around, he was shocked to see a figure standing up in the fire in front of him. He immediately assumes the worst, that it was Killian or one of the others, still alive and back to continue fighting. 

He was in the part of the suit that remains which wasn’t much, only an arm. He starts to stand up, feeling how much his leg hurt at the movement when he hears Killian start speaking. 

“It was me, Tony, right from the start. I am the Mandarin!” He announces when something comes out of nowhere and hits him, knocking him to the side. 

Looking over, Tony notices it was Pepper, holding a large pipe, a glowing red to her as she drops the pipe. 

“I’ve got nothing,” Tony states, not expecting her to be there. 

They both notice the suit coming as it was locking on Pepper, “Jarvis subject to my 12’o clock is not a target. Disengage!” He says, reaching for his ear, noticing the piece had fallen out. 

The blast comes, narrowly missing Pepper who growls and takes off running at Tony, making him think she was angry before attacking the suit, bringing it down without a problem and turning to Killian to take care of him as well. One blast and he was gone.

“Pepper,” Tony calls, carefully.

“Oh my God,” Pepper says, looking to her hand where the arm of one of the suits was, then to Tony. “That was really violent.” 

“You just scared the devil out of me. I thought you were-“ 

“I was dead. Why? Cause I feel two hundred feet?” She asks.

Tony opens his mouth to respond but decides against it, knowing it was his fault that it had happened. 

“You know, I think I understand why you don’t want to give this up, and why you do this.” She admits, “What is there left to complain about?” What is there left to keep her from going back to him? He had reasons for this, doing what he does, now she understands it and approves, at least more than she did. And Killian wasn’t in the way anymore. 

“Well, it’s me. You’ll think of something,” Tony supplies, helpfully as he slowly makes his way to her. 

“No, no, don’t touch me. I’m going to burn you.” 

“No, no you’re not.” Tony responds, laying his hand on her wrist, “See? Not hot.” 

“Am I going to be okay?” 

“No, as long as you’re around me nothing will ever be okay. But I think I can figure this out, yeah. I almost had this twenty years ago when I was drunk, I think I can get you better. That’s what I do, I fix stuff.” 

“And all your distractions?” 

“I’ve been shaving them down a little bit. Jarvis?” 

“All wrapped up here, sir. 

“You know what to do.” 

“The clean slate protocol, sir?” 

“Screw it, it’s Christmas. Yes, yeah.” He wraps an arm around Pepper for a moment as the suits start flying through the air, blowing up and looking like fireworks as they do. After a moment Tony steps away from her, not wanting to push too much on anything just yet. He didn’t want to assume anything or take advantage of her so soon after everything with Killian. 

The wrap up after that was time-consuming and took work from Pepper getting sorted after Extremis and Tony having the shrapnel removed from his chest but just like always, things slowed down after some time and things went back to a close to normal as they always are. After all, he is Ironman.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little shorter than the others, but things are finally starting to come out.

“Hey, kid can you reach me that spring motor?” Tony asks, pointing to it. He was sitting at one of the tables in his lab, completely cleaned off, he was on one side and a three-year-old Peter was on the other side, a box of K’NEX poured out between them, working to build a small vehicle. 

Many people have told him that Peter was too young for toys like this but Tony disagrees with that. The kid is very smart and seems to have taken an interest in the things Tony builds so he thought it would be the best way to let him get involved, a set of toys that he could help him build with. 

And they have only lost one piece so far to Peter sticking it in his mouth and swallowing it. Tony thought this wasn’t bad as they have been using these often enough over the past couple of months while Pepper was working or needing a night without the kid and Tony had offered to watch him for her. 

As time had passed there was more and more about Peter that looked familiar but Tony couldn’t quite decide what it was, the big brown eyes and the brown hair, neither of them belonged to Pepper but didn’t look too much like Killian either. She was still insistent that he looked like their parents rather than them and Tony didn’t know enough about that to protest so he had accepted it. 

But the interest in building was another thing that didn’t really fit in. Neither of the other two cared that much about it, even if Killian did to some stuff in science, biology, and chemistry, engineering wasn’t quite the same field. 

Tony was willing to let Peter expand in this though and teach him all he could about the field and, in return, somehow became Uncle Tony to Peter. He wasn’t going to protest this, it was nice to have a name from the kid. And he was learning well, especially for a three-year-old. He looks at the motors in front of him for a moment before pushing the spring motor towards Tony, practically laying on the table to get it there, smiling up at him as he does. 

“That’s right, kid, that’s the spring motor.” Tony says, smiling at him, reaching over to pull him onto the table, “Now, come here and help me put it in.” He says, reaching around the kid to make sure he’s getting everything lined up, using Peter's hands and helping him push it into place. 

“Now, since this is a spring motor, just turn this little nob on the side.” He says, showing the kid how it works, helping him twist it, holding it in place and together they let it go, watching the little car go to the end of the table, stopping just before falling off the end. 

Peter’s face brightens as he looks up at Tony, laughing, “It works uncle Tony!” He announces, still laughing as Tony pulls him into his arms and they go to pick it up. 

“Of course it does, you have me helping you.” He reminds him as he reaches him the thing they build, “And now it’s getting late, if your mother knew I let you stay up this late we’d both be in trouble. I think it’s time for bed. Maybe a snack first since it’s so late though, what do you think? We have cookies.” 

“Yeah! Cookies!” Peter cheers excitedly as he’s carried up the stairs from the lab and into the kitchen where Tony sits him down in a chair to grab him some cookies and a glass of milk, getting himself some as well. 

Tony listens to the kid go on and on about everything while they eat their cookies, movies they’ve watched, what he’s done since he last saw Tony, dramatic retellings of the so-called Avengers that almost causes the smile to fall from his face, some of those memories were still a little to close and fresh in his mind, the battle of New York, the struggle with announcing he’s Iron Man, Pepper getting kidnapped, Killian being evil. Of course, some of those details have been hidden from Peter, it was decided he didn’t need to know that his dad was evil and kidnapped his mother. The only good thing about it all was that Peter escaped everything completely unharmed. 

It was after that that Tony took the kid for a bath, knowing he’d need one after spending hours in the lab with him, even if he had cleaned off the table they were using that wasn’t really a sign that the entire room was clean. 

After that it was time for bed, Tony may have gone out of his way to make a room for the kid at his new place, after everything with the Mandarin. It had anything he thought the kid would like and then some. It was complete with a tv, movies, shows, anything for building that could be imagined, some chemistry things as well, just in case, the color scheme even matched Peter’s favorite colors. Of course, they weren’t to mention this to Pepper, him, Peter, Jarvis, and Rhodes were the only one that knew about the room. 

“Story, uncle Tony?” The kid asked, looking up at him and how was Tony to say no to those big brown eyes anyway? 

“Sure kid, anything in mind?” He asks, looking at the books the kid had. 

“Yeah, but not those.” He responds, “How did you two meet ’n why do my eyes look like yours and not theirs?” 

Tony looks to the kid, the questions far from what he was expecting. It took his mind a moment to catch up and process what he was being asked. “I’m assuming you mean me and your mom?” He asks, getting a nod from Peter who looked like he was about to hide under the covers. “And 'their' would be your parents?” Another nod, the covers up to Peter’s eyes now.

“Um, okay.” Tony nods, thinking about how this should go as he walks over to Peter’s bed, sitting on the edge of it with him. “Well your mom was looking for a job, I had an opening in the company and she put in an application. She was incredible at doing what she was supposed to, everything was always taken care of and she was great at handling me.” He winces a little, maybe that wording wasn’t the best but he was sure the kid wouldn’t think anything of it. 

“So she very quickly made it to my personal assistant with her work ethic. Telling me what to do, when I needed to do it, keeping up with all of that. She knew how I worked and I didn’t manage to run her off like I did all the rest that got a little too close and were scared off. She was really amazing and it seemed like she could handle anything.” He pauses a moment, thinking about it, feeling a little sad, she could handle anything but his drinking. He wasn’t going to mention them dating, though, that wasn’t his place. 

“After a while, she said I couldn’t run a business and I realized she was right. I didn’t have what to took, really. So I made her in charge of it instead. This way I can have more time to myself, doing other jobs. You know, working in the lab, being Ironman, defending the world, all the side job stuff I do.” Yeah, this wasn’t much of a story and he’s gotten way off-topic. 

“That wasn’t really what you asked though, was it kid?” He asks, turning to look at Peter, realizing he was asleep. Maybe he could bore him to sleep at least. 

He leaves the room, making his way back to his lab. He was planning on going to bed but now his mind was full of what the kid had asked him and there were too many questions floating around. 

What does Peter have his eyes? 

That’s why he looks so familiar, he decides, the eyes, the hair, they like the same things. But it couldn’t be, could it? 

Would Pepper actually do that to them? 

No, of course not, he’s making things up, this is based on the observation of a child, after all. There was no one else that had noticed. He hadn’t no one had mentioned it. 

He sighs, leaning back against one of the workspaces in the lab, thinking. 

“Jarvis, does Peter look like me?” He asks.

“There are many shared features, sir.” Came the reply. “Shall I run some tests?” 

Tony pauses, should he do this? It would really betray Pepper’s trust but hasn’t she betrayed him if she has been keeping his son from him for years now? 

Yeah, trust, that was something that might be gone now anyway. 

“Yeah, Jarvis, I think you should.” His voice was weak and quiet, unable to believe something like this might be happening. His legs didn’t feel like they would hold him up and his head was spinning. Why did it feel like he wasn’t able to breathe? Was the room going black or was it just him?

He wasn’t aware of anything again until he was lying back on the table that had been cleaned, Rhodes standing over him, lightly slapping his face.

“‘M up, ‘m up.” He says, knocking Rhodes hand away and starting to push himself up, only to be stopped and laid back down. “No, you don’t. You’re going to tell me just how much you’ve drunk and why you were doing it with Peter here.” 

Tony looks up at him as though he was offended and couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “I didn-“ He was cut off by Rhodes holding up a bottle that was next to him, half empty.

Tony shook his head, “No, no I- I didn’t…” He trails off, trying to remember just what had happened and why he was lying there, unconscious. “Jarvis, what happened?” He asks, laying back down.

“You were having another anxiety attack, sir. Then it would appear you thought alcohol would be the solution. You grabbed a bottle, started to drink, against my own protest, might I add, sir, and then passed out.” The AI responds, “And to Colonel Rhodes question, your blood alcohol concentration is point zero one three, sir, I would hardly say intoxicated.” 

With a sigh, Tony brings his hands up to rub his face. “Does anyone else know and why are you here?”

“Jarvis called and said you passed out. I’m assuming it was more Peter he was worried about. And no, only me. Apparently, it would be best for Pepper not to know but I think someone needs to tell her about this. It was stupid and she needs to know if she can’t trust you with him anymore, Tony.” 

Before Rhodes had finished Tony was sitting up and yelling, “She can’t trust me? That’s exactly what this is about! She doesn’t trust me! I can’t trust her anymore Rhodey!” 

Rhodes stops and looks at Tony before sighing. “And what do you mean by that, Tony?” He asks, sounding annoyed. “The only thing Pepper has ever done is help you.” 

“I was talking to the kid earlier before bedtime. He was asking how I met Pepper and why his eyes look like mind and not like her’s or Killian’s. I started thinking about it, you know?” He asks, jumping down from the table and starting to walk around, “He’s right, I’ve thought about it a lot in the past. He looks familiar but not like either of them. And his question…I just started thinking. We have the same hair and eyes. Then I asked Jarvis his thoughts and he agreed we have a lot in common and then there was discussion of DNA tests to see if there was a match why Pepper wouldn’t tell me and how would she keep this a secret from me and…” He finally stops, only because it was becoming difficult to breathe again. “Where is the air going?” He asks, holding his chest. 

“Okay, come on, back onto the table,” Rhodes says, forcibly moving him back to where he had been sitting before. “Let’s think about this rationally. Peter is three years old. He was born after Pepper met Killian. When did they meet?” 

“While I was in rehab, a week or two after we broke up,” Tony responds. “She was visibly pregnant when I was out, I was in there for two months, plus the week or two I didn’t see her before. That would be almost the first trimester, she shouldn’t have been so noticeable. The kid was born five months later, the two I was in rehab would only make seven, add in the two months still wouldn’t be nine.” Tony finishes, looking at Rhodes, “Six weeks at least before we broke up unless the kid was just born early but no one said and I think that would have been made a bigger deal if it had been.” 

Rhodes looks at Tony for a moment, silently before, “Shit, that’s rational. You might be a father.” 

Tony nods, eyes wide, looking down. “We’ll know in about eight hours when the test has been finished.” 

“Test?” 

“Jarvis offered, I needed to know so…paternity test.” Tony explains, not looking at the other man. 

“All this just when I thought things were getting better with you two as well,” Rhodes says, sitting down next to Tony. “I mean you’ve been getting along and talking. We’ve all noticed the lingering touches and staring at each other like lovesick teenagers. Honestly, it’s made me sick on more than one occasion.” 

“You know, I feel bad enough without you doing that.” Tony informs him, “What am I supposed to do if he’s mine? Do I tell Pepper I know? Do I wait for her to tell me? What if she never does? And should the kid know?” 

“Tone, calm down. I think you’ve had enough anxiety attacks for one night. You need to just wait and see if he is first, then worry about this. I think it might be best to just tell her you know. It’s something that needs to be out there and she probably is terrified of you knowing as well. Just say it.” 

Tony nods, not saying anything as his head goes to Rhodes's shoulder. 

Rhodes rolls his eyes, giving a huff of laughter, “Not drunk, my ass.” He whispers to himself before realizing Tony is asleep. “Um, Jarvis, any way you can get him to bed?” 

“Of course, Colonel.” 

-

The next day, Tony was woken up by Peter running into his room and making a dive for his bed, yelling excitedly for his uncle Tony.

He woke up with a gasp, still not fully recovered from the PTSD and anxiety, truthfully, he hadn’t even begun to recover from it, there was no way he was going to a psychiatrist over this. 

After a moment of catching his breath, he looks down at the kid and laughs a little, reaching out to pull him down onto the bed, smiling at the laugh the kid gives and giving him another moment. 

“Time for breakfast then? What do you want?” 

“Pancakes!” Peter exclaims, throwing his arms up excitedly, moving to sit on the bed and starting to bounce on it. 

Tony gives another small laugh and stands up, pulling Peter into his arms, giving him a swing before sitting him down, “Come on then, we can get those pancakes.” 

Together, they walk into the kitchen, Tony setting out to make the batter, Jarvis helping on occasion, telling him what needs to be in them. His knowledge of cooking was limited so the help was useful. Of course, Peter got to help as well, adding in some chocolate chips. It wasn’t long before the pancakes were on the stove cooking and Peter was sitting at the table waiting, Tony didn’t want to risk him getting too close to the stove and getting burned. 

Once they were done he plated them and carried them over to the table, getting toppings for them and then them both a drink before settling in to eat. 

“Do you know when your mother’s going to be here, Petey?” Tony asks, looking to him, getting a shrug, his mouth too full and covered in syrup and chocolate.

Tony laughs and gets a towel to wipe his face with. 

“Like being here.” He comments once the mouthful was gone. “Do I have to go back?” 

“You like your mom too, don’t let her hear you prefer me.” He smiles at him, “Though I will keep that in mind and we’ll have ice cream next time.” He stage whispers to him. 

“Ice cream!” He cheers.

“I hope you’re not having ice cream for breakfast,” Pepper says, walking in, amused. Honestly, she wouldn’t be surprised if the boys were having ice cream for breakfast. 

“Of course not, just chocolate chip pancakes with syrup.” Tony responds, as though it was a lot better, “I bet you wish I let him have ice cream now, don’t you?” 

“I’m not sure which is worse. I might just let him stay here a little longer and let you deal with the sugar high.” 

“Sugar doesn’t do that to kids. There’s caffeine in chocolate that causes sugar highs.” Tony responds, looking up to her, “Not that it really helps in this case as there is still chocolate but I thought you’d like to know.”  
“Yeah, that’s very helpful.” She gives a playful roll of her eyes. 

“I thought it would be.” Tony nods, taking another bite of his pancakes. 

“What? I’m missing pancakes?” Rhodes asks, joining them, “And how are you up so early Tony?”

“The kid woke me up earlier,” He responds, reaching over to mess up Peter’s hair playfully. 

“Rhodey, what are you doing here?” Pepper asks with a small smile, glad to see her friend. “Couldn’t Tony take care of Peter alone?” She teases the man. 

“I was doing just fine on my own. Jarvis didn’t agree.” Tony butts in. 

“Tony was…” Rhodes trails off, looking at Tony, taking a breath, deciding what to do, “Jarvis called after Peter was in bed. Tone had another anxiety attack is all.” 

Tony gives him a small nod, glad he wasn’t being ratted out. 

“Are you okay Tony? If this is too much for you you can just say. You know that right? You’re under no obligations.” Pepper walks around to where he was sitting, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“Yeah, I know that, Pep, just…” He trails off, looking from Peter to Rhodes, “Can we leave the kid with Rhodey for a moment and go talk about something? There’s something I need to ask you.” 

Pepper nods, picking up that this was something serious. “Yeah, of course.” She looks to Rhodes, getting a nod as Tony stands up. 

She reaches for his hand as they walk and Tony fights within himself not to shrug her off. This might all just be in his head, after all, they don’t even have results from the test. Why is he doing this now? He should wait until then, at least. 

Hearing a beep, he looks to his watch, seeing a simple message from Jarvis.  
‘You are the father, sir.  
*file attached*’ 

He takes a breath and nods a little, getting the courage to have this discussion. He doesn’t even notice his hand tightening around hers, looking for comfort and support subconsciously. 

They walk out onto the balcony and Tony can’t bring himself to look at her, dropping her hand and walking away, putting a couple of steps between them.

“Tony, what’s wrong?” Pepper asks, watching him, walking closer, only for him to put his hand up and stop her. 

“Just…just give me a minute, okay?” It was more of a statement than a question, a note of panic in his voice. 

His mind was racing, according to the tests he has a son. One he already has a relationship with and likes him. One that he has a lot in common with, they liked the same things, they look similar. He had a son. And Pepper was his mother. 

A few years ago he was almost ready for this and would have taken the news so differently but now…he knows where they are. Pepper broke his trust and they weren’t together. He had messed that up just like he does everything. Is he actually ready to be a father to Peter?

Would he get a chance to be?

It seemed too likely that Pepper would hear what he has to say and take Peter and never let him see him again. He knew he wouldn’t trust himself with a child, why would she? He didn’t know how to be a father. He didn’t want to be his own father, he knew that, but right now it looks like he already was being like him. He was absent for so much, not there for the kid, not supporting him.

Maybe it was better to continue being uncle Tony. 

But the kid had asked. Peter wanted to know and Tony couldn’t answer him and not lie to him without talking to Pepper first. He takes a breath and starts talking. 

“Peter asked me for a story last night. How we met.” 

Pepper nods and walks a little closer, still giving him some room but wanting to be there and provide comfort if she could. 

“I told him, sort of. I went over some stuff, left out some stuff. Either way, it got him asleep.” Tony says, looking down from where they were standing, at the edge of the balcony.

“That wasn’t all he asked though. He asked why we have the same eyes. Me and him.” He hears Pepper gasp softly but continues on, “I thought it was probably nothing but I couldn’t get the thoughts out of my head and asked Jarvis if he had noticed anything if he thinks we look alike. He said there were some characteristics that were similar.”

“Tony, I-“ 

“No, let me get through this before I stop.” He cuts her off, “Jarvis offered to do a test. I gave him permission. The thoughts kept going through my head though and I ended up panicking. I passed out, that’s why Rhodey is here.” He explains. 

“The test results just came in from Jarvis. He said I’m the father and send the file with the results.” 

Pepper waits a moment, practically fuming, when he doesn’t say anything else, she starts. “So you went behind my back and had tests done to find out if Peter was yours? You didn’t have permission to do that. I didn’t know about it and I certainly didn’t okay it.” 

“You didn’t have to, it wasn’t official,” Tony says, turning to her, both of their volumes rising. Tony felt she didn’t have any right to be angry and Pepper thought she had every right to be. 

“And what does that matter?” Pepper asks. 

“You told me the child was Killian’s. You had him, you raised him. Both of you did. He was always around me but I was just the uncle. I was nothing. You couldn’t even give me a chance to try and do right?” He yells. 

Pepper rolls her eyes, “Tony, you were drunk all the time-“

“I got sober.” 

“You became a superhero.” 

“Better than a supervillain. I mean you let Killian around him!” 

“Really, you’re bringing that up now, are you?” She asks, astounded he would turn to that as an argument. 

“I absolutely am. He shouldn’t have been allowed around Peter.” 

“So what? You’re just going to step in as his father now?” 

“Absolutely. I mean someone needs to do it and he has my DNA. We look alike, we like the same things. I mean he’s three and already onto something. You’re not going to be able to keep this from him, Pepper.” Tony states, voice calming towards the end, trying to be more rational. 

“Want to bet on that?” Pepper asks, turning and walking in, “Come on, Peter, we’re going now.” She calls, her voice calmer and lighter than it just was, not wanting Peter to know about the argument that had just taken place. 

Tony sighs and leans on the half wall around the balcony, looking over to the area below. 

It was a couple of moments later that Rhodes walks out and stands next to him. “I’ll take it that didn’t go as planned?” 

Tony gives a humorless laugh, “You could say that, yeah.” 

“Want to tell me what happened?” 

“I got the results. They were positive.” He shows Rhodes the message from Jarvis. “I told her, she got defensive, pointing out I’m an alcoholic who is a superhero. I said superhero was better than supervillain, Killian shouldn’t have been around him. She asked if I was going to step in now and be his father, I said yes, that she couldn’t keep him from knowing this. I mean, I don’t know how she plans to but now I think I might have just lost a CEO and Peter at once.” He admits, sighing and rubbing his face. “I need a drink.” 

“No, that would just be proving her right.” Rhodes informs him, “Listen, give her some time to calm down and cool off and then I’ll go talk to her, see if I can talk her around. I think you have it in you to be a good father, Tone, we just need to let Pepper know that without pointing out all her mistakes and questionable choices. I’ll do that later and you’ll call Happy to come over so you’re not alone.” 

“I really don’t want to watch Downton Abbey though.” 

“Would you rather risk getting drunk, proving Pepper right, and never seeing Peter again?” He asks. 

Tony sighs but shakes his head, “No, I suppose you’re right. It’s a better option.” 

“I know I’m right. Now, come on. More coffee and some of those terrible movies you always insist we watch.” Rhodes says, standing up and going for the door, Tony right behind him, “You know, apparently Peter has a thing for watching those movies as well?” 

“Yeah, I might have been the one that got him hooked on them.” Tony smiles as they go back inside.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is quite a bit shorter than the previous chapters have been but I feel it brings a nice close to the story. This part of it at least. I have plans of continuing it as a series later.

It was the next day that Rhodes went to visit Pepper and Peter, knocking on the door, he waits patiently for the response. He knew what he had to do to convince Pepper that Tony would be able to take care of Peter and how much the man genuinely cared for the little boy. 

They had done some arranging, him and Happy, talking it out. Happy was taking Tony out for the day and Rhodes was bringing Pepper in to see the room Tony had set up for Peter. It might be an invasion of privacy, in some ways, but she needed to see it to show that Tony wasn’t the bad guy in this. He cared a lot about the little boy and would do anything to make him happy. If only he can make her see that. 

“Rhodey, what are you doing here?” Pepper asks, smiling, but there was a hesitance in her voice, knowing there must be a reason he was there. 

“What? Can’t a guy just stop in to check on his friends?” He asks, looking at her, pretending to be wounded by the accusation. 

“Yes, but I know that isn’t why you’re here Rhodes, not now, not after last night.” 

He sighs, “Okay, fine, there’s something I wanted to show you at Tony’s house. He’s not there right now and I think it might prove to you somethings about how he is with Peter.” 

Pepper nods, looking away, “I know I said somethings that I shouldn’t have and that he does care about Peter. I just…he was acting like it wasn’t a difficult decision to make and it was. I didn’t want to keep it from him but at first, Killian seemed like the safest option there was then Tony became Ironman and people were after him. I didn’t want to put Peter in that line of fire as well. I know he’s safer than Killian was now but that’s in hindsight. I don’t want to put Peter in that sort of situation again. He’s a kid, I want to keep him safe and I don’t know if I can do that with Tony acting the way he does.” She explains, going to get the things she’d need to leave, leaving the door open for Rhodes. 

“I understand that, Pepper, but Tony didn’t know he might be putting a child at risk then, one that he cares so much about. Now he does,” Rhodes explains, “I don’t think there is anything that man wouldn’t do for Peter if he knew he wanted something or to keep him safe. Now come on.” He says as they leave, Peter coming along with his mother, after seeing Rhodes and giving him a hug.

It was a few minutes later that they arrived at the house, climbing out of the car and walking through the door. 

“Peter, why don’t you show you mom your room?” Rhodes asks, looking down at the little boy. 

“Yeah!” Peter says, excitedly as he takes his mom’s hand and starts pulling her in the direction. 

Pepper looks at Rhodes, unsure what he’s up to but following Peter anyway. She’s never heard of him having his own room here, always thinking he just stayed in one of the guest rooms that Tony had. 

To say she was surprised walking into the room would be an understatement. It was something she never thought Tony would have done, especially before knowing Peter was his but there they were, standing in the middle of it, Peter’s favorite colors represented on the walls and furniture, toys all put up neatly but where he had access to them all, books that she knew was his favorites, some that she had never bought him or read to him though, there were movies everywhere and a tv to watch them on. It looked like Peter’s dream room. 

Looking around in wonder for a moment, she manages to shake it off and turn to Peter, “Did you help him with this?” She asks, thinking he must have. 

Peter shook his head. “Just the colors, he wanted to know my favorites.” He explains, digging through one of the boxes of legos, the bigger ones for kids. The others Tony had put up higher so he couldn’t get them without someone helping him.

Pepper looked around, finding Rhodes standing in the door, smiling at her, “Didn’t I tell you? He knows what the kid likes and wanted to make sure he has a place here that he enjoys being and is safe. You should see the lockdown security in this room, no one is getting in and it’s airtight. After the whole water thing, he added that. There’s CO2 to O2 converters in here as well so no running out of air. He’s thought about everything.” 

Pepper nods, agreeing, it was hard to believe, really. “I just can’t believe he’s done this and really thought of everything.” 

“That’s Tony though, don’t forget who we’re talking about. You know how he is when he gets an idea in his mind.” Rhodes reminds her. 

“Yeah, you’re right. I shouldn’t be surprised but I guess I just didn’t think about him going to such lengths for Peter.” 

“He’s your son. Of course, he’d do anything for him. He’d do anything for you as well. Knowing that he’s his son as well now? I can only see that making something like this,” He gestures around the room, “bigger and better.” 

“Yeah, I-“ Pepper starts but then stops, hearing the sound of yelling as someone enters the house. For a moment, she was confused and worried, looking to Rhodes but soon realized that the voices belong to Tony and Happy. 

“It would seem he’s found out our plan. He didn’t know Happy was distracting him while I was showing you this room.” He explains, walking out, “Stay here, I’ll see…about him.” 

He walks out of the room and to where the noise was coming from, leaving Peter and Pepper in the kid's room, playing with the Lego. 

“Tony,” Rhodes starts, seeing him and Happy arguing, “Tony!” 

Tony looks to him, “So this is what you two were planning? To get me out and bring her in? What was the point of that? Why couldn’t you just tell me the plan?” He was still yelling, not even considering lowering his voice.

“You need to stop yelling, the kid is in his room.” Rhodes reminds him, “We knew you wouldn’t really approve and knew that she would see the kids room and would realize you like and care for the kid. I mean you’ve been his uncle and better to him than a lot of dad’s have been to their kids. You know that Tony and Pepper needed to see it as well.” 

Tony nods, looking down then up to Rhodes, “I’ve had enough of people doing things behind my back,” He states, “Just don’t do this again. I’ve had enough secrets and lying to last the rest of my life.” And with that, he pushes his way past Rhodes and on through the house to where he knew Peter and Pepper were. 

“Well that could have gone over better.” Rhodes comments, looking at Happy. 

“Yeah, maybe I shouldn’t have told him what we were doing.” At the look from Rhodes, he shrugs, “He wanted to know, what was I supposed to tell him?

In Peter’s room, Tony walks in, pausing for a moment at the door, looking in and seeing him and Pepper with the Lego between them, building. He had to admit she was good with him and he also knew she was really just looking out for him, trying to protect him from danger, the same as he was. If only they could do it on the same team. 

Peter was the first to notice him, smiling brightly and jumping up, running at him, arms out, chanting “uncle Tony!” excitedly. 

Tony catches him, picking him up and carrying him back into the room, sitting down on the floor where they had been, not missing the feeling of Pepper’s eyes on him. 

“So I guess you know about this now.” He comments, picking up some of the blocks and starting to build with them, Peter joining in on his construction. “Hey, hey, you have your own,” Tony says, pointing to what he and Pepper were working on but letting him help anyway, he wasn’t going to make him stop after all. 

“Yeah, I do,” Pepper responds, looking at the two boys, smiling softly, they did seem to have a lot in common and get along well with each other. “I don’t know why you didn’t want me to know about any of this though.” 

“It just seemed like you might not approve.” He explains, “A lot of parents don’t like other people doing this sort of thing for their kids. I thought maybe it was something you wouldn’t what him to have, felt you couldn’t provide for him or something. It sounds stupid now that I’m saying it out loud.” 

“No, I understand and maybe I wouldn’t have approved but looking around at what is in here I think it’s good. It’s giving him something that I might could have given him but not sure it would have gone over so well. Things I wouldn’t have thought of are in here and seems like things he really enjoys.” 

Tony nods, “He does enjoy his room, don’t you, Petey?” He asks the boy who was still on his lap. 

“Yeah!” He announces, hugging Tony before smiling at his mom. 

“Yeah.” She says, smiling at the boy. “This really has to be a dream room for him.”

“I hope so. He likes it. I quite like it. Sometimes when he’s not here I come in and start building things.” He stage whispers to her. 

“Hey! These are mine!” Peter says, “You can use them but not without me.” He insists, continuing to add on to the building he and Tony had started as the two adults laugh at his words. 

“We’ve talked about sharing, Pete.” Pepper reminds him. 

“Yeah but I need to make friends too. I will share but I want to join in as well.” 

“He has a good point, Pepper.” Tony points out. 

Pepper rolls her eyes, smiling fondly at the other two. “I suppose he does. I’m always going to be losing arguments with you two from now on aren’t I?” She asks. 

“You always lose them.” They both respond together, Tony smiling and Peter not paying much attention to the conversation. 

“I suppose you’re both right. Stubborn boys.” 

They both smile, their attention to the construction they had started on before Peter jumps up. 

“We have to show her the lab!” He announces excitedly, “I got stuff there too! Lots of it we build things!” He informs Pepper, taking her hand and trying to pull her out of the room. 

“He better not be starting on your experiments Tony,” Pepper says, warningly, looking over at the other man as she stands up. 

“Of course not,” Tony responds, as though hurt she would think he’d do such a thing. “It’s still toys down there, just ones that require more supervision than I thought he shouldn’t have up here just yet. Smaller pieces and things like that.” He stands up and walks out of the room with them, going down into his lab. 

“I’m not saying it’s things you’d approve of, probably thinking he’s too young but he is watched by me and Jarvis while he’s playing with them. I’m helping him.” Tony continues, not going to tell her about the times that Peter wasn’t watched as closely as he needed to be and swallowed some pieces, that wasn’t a common issue though. 

“This is going to be a disaster I can already tell,” Pepper says, though there was amusement in her voice, not nearly as annoyed as she might have once been. 

Maybe Rhodes and Happy’s plan had turned out for the best after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts and comments, those are always nice.  
> This chapter was mostly just a set up to the real plot, background and laying out how things are going to be going throughout the story.


End file.
